The Crimson Child
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: Part one of a series. Rated for Drug Use, Violence and Language. A Forbidden love resaults in a child that everyone wants. And Constantine just happens to be after it himself.
1. Prologue

**Los Angeles**, the city of Angels among other things. People of al walks toiled around the city of bright lights and perpetual sin, some seeking dreams of glamour and stardom, some just wishing to make it for another night. High above all, there was one dreaming of something very different, something that went beyond success, fortune and fame, she dreamed of atonement; redemption that she was unable to achieve, fogginess that she is yet to deserve.

She pulled the lever and the platform was lowered to another floor, she and her colleague then started to clean the windows on that floor.

She was the Archangel St Gabriel, it was her who appeared to Daniel, the one who foretold the birth of Christ to the virgin Marry, and she dictated the verses of God to Muhammad for twenty-two years till the Koran was complete. She soared through the first sunrise and sang her joy to the first born of the world, and every living thing learnt how to smile. She'd given the Sumerians water of life. She'd covered stirring sleepers with the wings beneath the pyramids. She was there since the beginning.

Then things started to change, man grew insolent and cast out the orders of god, faith became a tool for men to gain power, she cried at the end of the 12th century when men of the same faith yet different religions went to war against each other, it continued till the day. She saw six million man, woman and child burning at the hands of one of those who took part in the Devil's pomps, who thought he was serving the will of god. Some would see and know yet wouldn't have faith, men of the likes of John Constantine.

She'd become what she hated most, a human, though it wouldn't be as bad as being of the Fallen, in the likes of Lucifer. She had regretted plotting against man, she just wanted men to realize how good they had it, she wanted to see the look on Christ's face as he hung almost dead on the cross. He longed for the faith of Abraham, as he looked up at him and said: "Yes, I will take my son and make him an offering to Thee..."

Acceptance. Faith. True Faith. How she long wished to see it again. And these sinners walking by, These sheep in their fields.. He couldn't even look down on them with that pride he'd treasured in his secret moments.

She remembered in pain how a year ago she had damned herself for all eternity, putting her hand in the hand of the Devil's son, till the day she didn't know if she wanted men to deserve God's love or if she wanted to punish them for being loved more than them, the angels.

She remembered how she took the naive boy by the arms and clobbered the ceiling with him; he'd died a painful dearth. No Angel has ever killed a man, except for her.

"Hey Gabriel," said he partner, a chauvinistic disgusting man, "We're not on the clock, hurry up."

When she became human she began experiencing a range of feelings she'd never felt before, the squeezing sensation under her skin that was called 'pain' was the firs, then came that twisting feeling in her stomach that was known as 'Hunger', she had to work to survive, there were many that she knew, she could speak all languages known to man, she knew the exact details of the history of mankind and all nations, she knew who Jack the Ripper was, she knew who Deep Throat was, she knew who killed Kennedy, but she could not make wage for any of that, after all, she had no evidence of existence, not birth certificate or anything, then she realized that unlike many, she had no fear of towering heights, she had long observed earth from heaven that she didn't see what was there to fret about three-hundred feet.

Life as a human, what dreary sorrow and grief.

* * *

_'Imagine there's no Heaven, It's easy if you try. No Hell below us, above us only sky'_(1) 

The lyrics that were accompanied with some org playing and heavy drumming seemed to be too inappropriate for the place, so John headed to the DJ and ordered him to cut it. An Angel sitting by the bar was already looking at the DJ with disdain.

_'Imagine all the people, living for today. Imagine there is no countries, it isn't hard to do'_

"Cut the damn song, play something else. Dammit."

A brood of vampires at one table were not entertained either, the lyrics was striking a cord with everyone.

_'Nothing to kill or die for, no religion too.'_

The last verse appealed to the Demons and further angered the Angels, the DJ then cut the song and put on some Chemical Brothers.

John made a beeline to the office, meeting sharp stares from everyone on his way there, Demons and Angels alike.

He pushed open the leather padded door and poured himself a drink, eyeing the box of cigars Midnite loved to smoke; the urge was killing him, after almost going to hell he had smoked a few cigarettes, the decided to quit at once, not wanting to go down that road again.

'What cold it hurt?'

"Don't even think about it."

He spun around to look at the girl the had followed him in the middle of room, she appeared to be sixteen, but he knew better, she was dressed entirely in black, and from her back stuck out the wings of raven, black as the night, she held in her hand a scroll .

"Or else you'll be seeing me in a different light."

"Learn to knock, Azrael(2)."

"Why would I want to do that? You don't make that amusing expression when I do."

"Don't you have anything better to do, isn't someone dying right now anywhere?"

"Oh yes, plenty, but then again I'm almost omnipresent."

"That's borderline blasphemy."

"That's why I said almost."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if you've heard about Ellie(3) recently."

"No, thank god, last I saw her she was having a really bad tan."

"Sp you didn't deport her?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe your friend has."

John remembered Chas and was swarmed with painful memories, "He made only one kill, I guess it's safe to say she's still pedaling her self."

John sat behind Midnite's desk, then asked, "Why the sudden interest, she's not even in your league."

"Can't a girl make some friends?"

John smiled, Azrael was much more tolerable than Gabriel, she had a healthier sense of humor; a rarity among Angels.

"Horns and hooves has eradicated all those half-bread demons that were on Mammon's side, Ellie is the last."

"And?"

"Nothing, it's just always useful to know what the enemy wants to know. Look John, anything you find out; tell me, I'll owe you big. Until the, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Azrael left, leaving John and his drink alone, the Exorcist took a sip while thinking about something Azrael said, when she asked if Chas might have shot Ellie, she could have asked him herself, unless he was in Hell.

The Next morning as John stood before the door to his apartment he felt sharp stares at him, he looked behind him and saw no one, so he opened the door and quickly entered.

* * *

Inside he looked over at the calendar, Midnite will be back in three days, he was currently in London opening another branch of his neutral occult nightclubs, though John thought club Midnite would be the last establishment to evolve into a franchise, he was seriously wrong. Anyway Midnite kept John in charge of his club for the duration of his trip. 

Things have changed for in last year, he'd dodged Hell and lung cancer, he had a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it, so he decided to abandon his former life, his involvement in the occult was lessened substantially, he would still perform Exorcisms occasionally, but mostly he dealt with ancient artifacts with Midnite, he was practically neutral.

For a while he and Angela had a brief fling, but in the end they realized what a huge mistake they were, so she left him and he was alone again. Most of his friends except for Midnite were gone, Hennessey, Beeman, Chas. He was all alone with no family except for a sister and a niece on the other coast. However a lot of his enemies were gone too, Balthazar was dead and Gabriel no longer held an upper hand over him, The Devil had no more claim to his soul either, Mammon would have to wait for a long time before he could be a threat to John, life was good, more or less.

Someone was banging loudly on the door, John was torn from his musings and he went to see who it was, as he looked through the peep-hole he saw someone who was the least likely to come at this time.

"Ellie, what the hell do you want?" asked John sharply, not very pleased to see the demon who'd betrayed him once.

"John, please open up." she said, obviously distressed.

"Tell me one reason why?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Don't flatter yourself, go away or I'll call up his darkness himself and let him have you."

"Just open for a bit, satisfy that damn curiosity of yours."

John was hesitated for a minute, then opened the door but kept the safety chain in place, he peeked out and was blown out of his mind.

He shut the door took off the safety chain, he then opened it again and let Ellie in, the succubus who appeared to be f her early twenties was of medium high and has brown hair, she oozed sex appeal. She walked in weakly and her rounded belly was bulging and hanging in front of her, John's bitterness faded quickly and he helped the pregnant demon to a recliner where she could rest herself.

"This is wrong, by all definitions and logics." said John as he was trying to process what he was seeing.

"I'm not going to argue, sweetie." said Ellie.

"Want to start at the top?" asked John, "Tell me how a demon can become pregnant?"

"Sure, just first meet Eudaemon."

"Who?"

"Right behind you."

John looked behind him to see Eudaemon, at first impression he seemed as a tall man of his late twenties with a general air of innocence about him, blonde haired and well built. Then John got a really good look at him, saw the blackened wings that sprouted out of his back, and hovered around him. An Angel. Only then did John realize the look of guilt on his face.

John switched his eyes from Eudaemon to Ellie several time. Trying to comprehend how this could come to be, but he couldn't.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Wee need your help." Eudaemon said.

"You don't say." John replied as he fished out a cigarette from the medicine cabinet and lit it.

* * *

Most of Gabriel's scene is adpated from Hellblazer: Fear and Loathing. 

(1) The song is A Perfect Circle's Version of John Lenon's 'Imagine'.

(2) Azrael is the Archangel fo Death in Islamic lore, is the one forever holding a scroll on which he writes the name of those who are born and erases the namesof those who die.

(3) Ellie is a succubus that was cut from the movie, she is the one who says 'Holy Water' before the Ravenscar fight scene.


	2. Tainted Love

Thanks for the reviews. I hope I don't fck up.

Samyo: It's great to hear from one my favorite authors and reviewers. I hope this will be to your liking.

ChiaraStorm: I'm happy that you're happy, the decision to have Ange and John already through with a failed romance came cause I'm not sure how to handle it, Angela may still make the cut. Though it will be getting very crowded soon with John, Eudemon, Ellie, Gabriel and Azrael... as well as some characters that will be introduced soon.

* * *

Eudaemon and Ellie sat on his couch as John starred aimlessly into space, taking long drags of smoke, there it was, eleven months of abstinence from smoking has just went down the drain.

"Damn it John, say something!" said Ellie.

"It's safe to say that the shit has hit the fan." said John blankly as he put out the dying cigarette.

"That's a given." said Eudaemon.

"Just to make one thing clear, you're having a baby, Together?"

"Yeah." said Ellie bitterly.

"Okay." said John as he got up and closed the curtains, then sat on a chair facing the odd couple.

"So how exactly does an Angel end up shakin' up with one of the devil's own?"

"It's my doing," said Ellie guiltily, "When I got aligned with Mammon and the Snob, I knew I was against the Devil. Then when you blew them out the water he started sending his acolytes after us, we could run, but we couldn't hide, luckily I managed to find a shaman in Cape Town who managed to use some of his heavy magic to shield me from the eyes of Satan. It wouldn't last for long though; A year at most, then it would start to fade away he told me.

"I had to seize the opportunity, make great use of the time I had, so I had this bright Idea to prove I'm still worth a damn. No succubus has ever managed to get in an Angel's pants, doing the undoable would not only get me on the dark prince's good side, it would improve my status as well."

"You were desperate," said John, "I know the feeling."

"So I found my mark, Eudaemon is still young and hasn't been in here for long. So I did my best. I showed off a little cleavage, I shined the bedroom eyes. It worked like if it was meant by god." said Ellie.

"Only one thing went wrong." said Eudaemon.

"We fell in love." said Ellie.

Ellie smiled faintly, a smile of somber joy, her hand found it's way into Eudaemon's, their fingers wrapped tightly around each other's, John couldn't help but sense the pure love the two shared, what were the odds? An Angel and a Demon sharing true and pure love, when human's rarely could find it. John was envious.

"I sensed purity in him, he was green, he hasn't been tainted by the wickedness of this world yet, how could I ravage his soul?" Ellie said.

"I never felt this way about anyone before, we Angels' aren't supposed to be with anyone. But she was impossible to resist, she seemed so luscious and innocent, beauty incarnate; the type you'd only see in Heaven." said Eudaemon.

"Spare me the chick flick monologue." said John sardonically then went and got a beer out of the fridge, "So you both did what you were not supposed to do, you forgot about eons of conflict and war and did what you felt like. 'That's about right?"

"I guess so, Ellie was able to temp me, but couldn't hurt Me." said Eudaemon.

"And you turned Lust into love." said Ellie.

The two couldn't help but kiss briefly, unable to remember all the trouble they were in and all the reasons they shouldn't be in this situation.

"And now you're shopping for nursery furniture," said John as he lit another cigarette, "Tell me something, Kids. Have you ever heard of birth control?"

The pair was silent, John then got up and started pacing around, "Tell me about the nipper, have you went to a hospital?"

"Yes, they told us we had a healthy child." said Ellie.

"Is it human?" asked John.

"Half human, quarter angel and a quarter demon. Angels and Demons don't show up on sonograms." said Eudaemon.

"I can see your problem; I imagine that neither of your sides are going to have any of it. Sooner or later the scavengers of hell are going to find you Ellie, that mystical shield is coming down, right?"

"Right."

"And when they do, they'll tear you apart and take him away."

They knew that very well, yet his words caused a cloud of depression to descend upon them.

"Have you considered an abortion?" asked John.

Eudaemon was angered at his question, but managed to contain his wrath. And as John looked at Ellie he knew exactly what she was thinking, she must have tried it but couldn't do it; a Demon in love with an Angel is still a Demon and is capable of anything.

"I don't think you can, all things that come when they aren't supposed to, come anyway and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

John took a lungful of smoke and muttered to himself, "It's like I've been thrust into some sappy French nineteen-sixties movie."

John was reluctant to help, "Why would I want to help you? I'm on heaven's short list for the first time since... ever. Why would I want to risk it all, and out of all people, why would I wan to risk it for a horny angel and a backstabbing demon?"

"You're our only choice, Constantine. You're the only one with the mind and balls to help us out." said Ellie.

Ellie knew John very well, she knew how to appeal to him; it was her job after all. And with John Constantine, she knew Flattery will get her everywhere.

"I'll do it."

* * *

The tires of a yellow '89 Chevy Taxi screeched to a halt and a strapping man of John's age poked his head out the driver's window.

"'ello John, hop in." the cabbie said with a thick Cockney accent.

"Thanks Frank."

John sat at the front as Eudaemon helped Ellie to the back.

"Club Midnite," said John, "And step on it."

Frank Chandler(1) was one of John's oldest friends, the two had met in their early twenties when John was traveling through Europe, which was swarming with all one could imagine of bohemian occultists and seasoned Exorcists. And when John was in London and looking for a place to crash, Frank put him up in exchange for dealing with certain ominous parties whom Frank owed money. Frank drove John around London for all the times he spent there, as he has been doing since Frank came to work in the states seven months ago.

"Who are the two?" asked Frank as the cab zipped through the streets of L.A.

"Two kids who didn't know any better."

They finally reached the club, and went to the back where they descended by a long flight of stairs, at the bottom was a locked the door which John opened with the use of three keys, but as they went to enter they were blocked by a mystical barrier.

"What's wrong?" asked Eudaemon.

"Nothing." said John, "Numquam leadatur a morsu."

The air seemed to ripple and John tried to enter again and was successful, Eudaemon and Ellie followed. After passing through a dark corridor they walked into Midnite's office, John crossed it and opened a door that led to a Moroccan style bedroom.

"Park yourselves over there," said John, "I'll be gone for a while, make yourselves comfortable, but not too comfortable. And whatever happens, don't step out of the office."

John went to leave the office, and just as he was leaving he turned around

"Meanwhile think about names, can I suggest John for a boy and Constance for a girl, not too shabby isn't it?" he said smugly before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Hello John." said Jack Moriarty: Owner of 'Moriarty's Rare Books', a skinny man of his late thirties. He was another one of John's friends; a rare book dealer specializing on those of the occult, he was a black market trader as well and was in fact Beeman's business partner.

"Hello Jack. Where's your Quadrants of Nostradamus(2)?"

"Whoa! You know not everyone gets their hands on my goods. Why should I let you?"

"I'll owe you one."

"Where have I heard that before? What the heck, they're in my office at the back, right between the first edition of 'The Art of War' and the Kama Sutra."

John went to the back and tossed a half-dozen of ancient books on to a table, some dust rose as they hit the wooden surface, and for the next couple of hours he flipped through every volume searching for any clue, any prophecy about a child of a demon and an angel. But there was none, not even the most recognized seer did not manage to find about the child that shouldn't have come.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jack as he came in with a styrophome cup of coffee in hand.

"Don't burden yourself with the stark raving lunacy that is my life, Jackie boy."

"Too late for that. What is it? Obituary? Birth? Declarations?"

"Door Number Two."

Jack went to the shelve and picked up a volume and handed it John, after scheming through that as well John handed it back with disappointment.

"Looks like its either not meant to be or it's not too significant." said Jack as he placed the volume back in place.

"I need some merchandise." said John as he lit a cigarette.

"Do you have the cash?"

"Put it on my tab."

"Someday I'll make you pay that tab. What do you need?"

"Thaught screening amulet, something to keep my thoughts a secret without letting anyone know I'm hiding anything."

Jack took an amulet out of his desk that was a cupper bracelet and tossed it to John.

"Anything else?"

"Any sort of heavy hitting blade."

"How heavy hitting? Are we talking about wounding-"

"I'm talking about the stuff that'll cut a demon open."

"I have nothing like that, but Maybe I can put something together, like a Holy Chainsaw or something'."

"I also need you to get me some sort of demonic prison, a box preferably."

"I'll see what I can do."

John got up and lit another cigarette and put on his trench coat, Jack called after him saying, "Hey John, what are all these for?"

"I'm throwing a friend a baby shower."

* * *

The Devil was particularly furious as he walked through the pits of Hell where the queen of the succubae resided, just a few scores of feet below his throne.

"LILITH(3)." he screamed with anger, letting flames explode around him as he looked foe the queen.

Lilith stood in her domain and watched proudly as demonizes taunted men that were being tortured for their lust that could not be contained when they were on alive on earth. Lilith's face which was a combination of long faded beauty and the epitome of cruelty twitched with joy, this was the only heaven for her.

As Lucifer found them, she hunched over herself in respect of her lord, her brood cowered in fear and crawled away.

"Master, you should have told me before you came." she said, crawling away as he approached.

"Why? Would you have straitened up the place?"

Lilith chuckled manically while Lucifer circled her and said, "You're slacking, it seems that your joys have kept you from upholding your duties. I've told you to find that miscreant daughter of yours. And you're yet to deliver."

"My lord, my dear prince; she is just an insignificant whore of mine, one of endless legions. She can do us no harm."

"She can do us no harm, but she still has to pay for her actions, no Demon of hell has the right to make a boost that to have betrayed LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR and lived to gloat about it."

Lilith lowered her head in silence, "Besides, she's the one that knows John Constantine better than all others. She alone can help me to get him back, that bastard will not go to heaven, I'd only hate to bow to Adam than to have him go to Heaven..."

"You will have him, M'Lord. My daughter had used black magic to shield her from us, but the magus who did it is dying, he'll be here soon, and when he does he'll tell us where to find her."

"For your sake that better happen, John Constantine will slip into my grasp once again, and I'll be there to see him slip, and I'll savor every minute of it, my laughs are going to echo through eternity."

------------------------------------------------

_Note: The Devil's comment on bowing to Adam is a reference to how he become the deivl. When god created Adam he ordered all his creations to bow to the new being that possesed free will. Lucifer refused and a third of the heavenly ghost joined him, they subsequently were cast out of heaven and thus the demons came to prominance._

------------------------------------------------

(1) Frank Chandler is a character from the Hellblazar comics, he was John's origianl cabbie friend, not the movie's Chas Kramer.

(2) Nostradamus was supposedly a precognetic that predicted several events throughout history, and was wrong some of the time as well. It is rumored that he sold his soul to the devil in exchange of knowledge of future events.

(3) Lilith in Jewish lore was Adam's first wife, whom he refued for her disobediance to her husband. And subsequently became a succubus and a vampire and a mother to slews of demons.


	3. An Unrefusable Offer

John reached for his wallet and paid for the king-sized box of Silk Cut cigarettes, slightly glancing at the little girl that starred at him from the corner, the girl would be adorable if John had not sensed she was a demon. 

A homeless old man was sitting in a dark ally was being bothered by a group of teenagers, little did they know that the apparently defenseless man was in fact an angel of the host; they would be punished come judgment day.

John slipped into Frank's cab and the later started to drive away.

"Where to?" Asked Frank.

John was preoccupied and distant and failed to give a destination.

"John?"

John came out of it and said, "Police Station."

John ripped the box open and took one of the packs out and tossed the other nineteen down, he opened the pack and lit it then fished out his cell phone.

"I thought you quit." Commented Frank.  
"No one likes a quitter, Frank."

He dialed the number and a few minutes later came the great and echoing voice of Midnite.

"Hello"  
"Midnite, it's John"  
"Please tell me my club isn't in flames"  
"It's not. How's London"  
"It's still in England"  
"Great. How was the grand opening"  
"We had some problems with conservatives. Now enough with the small talk and tell me why you called"  
"Something has come up"  
"What"  
"I'm not comfortable speaking about it on the phone, but I assure it's a lot more fun than opening an astral dive in London"  
"I'm sure you can handle it yourself"  
"Actually I can't"  
"John Constantine thinking he may be in over his head? That's a first." "Funny. All that fog must be causing you to develop a sense of humor. Just try and cut your stay short."

John hung up, knowing that Midnite would be insulted.

He was in over his head, as much as he hated to admit it. There was no direction at all he could head in. He was at a dead end and there was no one who could help him out.

"We're here."

John peeked out the window; there was the big building with 'L.A.P.D.' all over it.

"Are you getting out?" Asked Frank, "Or will we be going somewhere else like every time I drive you here?"

John was in deep contemplation; on second thought there was someone who might know a thing or two that would come in handy.

"Well"  
"Take me to Reseda instead"  
"Big surprise." Said Frank as he kicked the gas pedal down.

* * *

Ellie lay back on Midnite's ostrich feather bed, she was so relaxed and comfortable, this Midnite character sure had good taste, maybe she'll send him a fruitcake.

Eudaemon was sitting at the tip of the bed with his head in his hands, feeling tat the weight of the world laid on his shoulders.

Ellie sat up with little trouble and wrapped her arms behind him, taking a whiff of his hair that smelt like the morning dew.

"Constantine will help us." said Ellie.  
"I don't trust him"  
"He's not trust worthy, but he's all we've got"  
"He's consigned to heaven, why would he want to risk it by helping us? I'm sure he's concocting something"  
"He sure is a curious little monkey. He won't leave us till he's seen our son"  
"You think so"  
"That's what he wants, to see what you get when you cross a demon and an Angel."

"What will we do?" mused Eudaemon, "After the child is born what will we do? What will come of him? We can't have Constantine raise him."

"We have to stay here, we can't go home anymore." said Ellie.  
"I cant leaven Heaven, Ellie. You don't know what you're asking of me"  
"Of course not, I'm just a Demon after all." said Ellie as she backed away of him.

"I'm just a hell who're"  
"Ellie"  
"Did you think about me? You think it's easy for me to leave Hell? The stench of tar pits, Screams of agony coming from the bottom, the touch of festering flesh; is it my fault those are the things I love?"

"I'm sorry, I was selfish." said Eudaemon.

Ellie was hurt and looked away with tearful eyes. "Is it my fault that my paradise is HELL?"

"Of course not," said Eudaemon as he pulled her for an embrace, "You'll be with me from here to eternity. That's all the heaven I'll ever want"

* * *

"What a dump."

John looked upon the cramped studio basement apartment with amused disdain, it was a place suitable for hermits or roaches only. Poorly lit by a single ceiling lamp and furnished with a cot, a tiny cabinet and a table and chair, a cardboard box half-filled with folded clothes served as a foot locker. The only appliances in sight were a fridge and a hot plate.

"I'm so happy." said John to himself, he didn't want to come here to begin with, the occupant was the least person he cold tolerate, but seeing how she was living made up for all the patronizing.

He heard footsteps approaching from the outside some he retreated into the shadows where the pathetic light wouldn't reach him.

The door opened with a squeak, and in walked Gabriel, tired to the point she didn't bother to wonder who opened the door. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto the floor then hunched over to open the fridge. This allowed John to see her back, where her wings stuck out once was two stomps of bone, she had obviously filled them down since she fell from Grace a year before.

"Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel hurled a plastic bottle at the direction of the voice, John ducked and barely avoided the bottle that slammed into the wall and broke spilling water everywhere.

"Easy there, kitten. Wrath is a deadly sin, remember that." said John as he stepped into the light.

"Constantine!" Hissed the fallen Angel, "What the fuck are you doing here?" barked Gabriel.

"Well, I could offer how a shepherd leads even the most wayward of his flock but it might sound disingenuous."

Constantine had been waiting for a long time to say that.

"Get out"  
"Take it easy, stompy. I have a business proposition for you"  
"Out."

"Gabriel, a year ago you could have actually scared me, right now you're just as intimidating as... Well, shit. Now if you want me to get the hell out then I will. You jus have to listen to a business offer. One that you can't refuse"  
"I'd rather die than collect money from you miserable swine"  
"Cut the crap, have you looked around this place recently"  
"I make ends meet through decent labor without the need to do you devious errands"  
"Cleaning windows for a law firm that represents the scum of this city? They can't be paying you much with no ID."

Gabriel went to put a shirt on.

"Wait till you're downsized or when your landlord raises your rent or you get mugged at the end of the day. Wait till the cops check you out and ponder who you really are and the only way you can get out of the situation. Or wait till you slip and break your leg, then you really will wish you'd taken my advice and my money."

Gabriel knew how right he was, but didn't want to admit it.

"You need more than faith and love to survive this world. And the sooner you know it, the sooner you'll adapt."

Gabriel turned away and pretended to be rummaging through the cabinet.

"There has been a severe breach of the rules of the conflict between Heaven and Hell"  
"What's it to me? I'm of no use"  
"Maybe, probably, but I don't think so"  
"What kind of breach"  
"An Unholy Conception."

Gabriel looked in shock at John who head to the door and as he was passing through the door he said, "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

Club Midnite was beginning to fill with customers, as Gabriel tried to pass the bouncer he asked if she could tell what was on the other side of the card. 

"She's with me." said John, "Did Azrael come in yet"  
"No."

Gabriel briefly felt some of the power of the old days, she saw several of her old partners as well as saw many of her old enemies. She felt a bit of pride for being in the game again. The moment of pride melted away as she the looks that were set on her, the Angels who served under her once looked at her with Disappointment and betrayal. The Demons who feared her at one time were looking at her with pity and disgust. Gabriel hung her head in shame and just followed John into the office.

"Now will you tell me what has happened"  
"They're in there."

John pushed the door to the bedroom open, there were Ellie and Eudaemon, laying next to each other on the bed, their fingers interlocked.

"Ellie." said Gabriel as she saw the succubus. She then looked at the man next to her and remembered who he was in shock.

"Eudaemon!"

The Angel sprung from his position and lowered his head in respect.

"Saint Gabriel!"

"I take it you know each other?" asked John.  
"I had taken Eudaemon under my wing a time ago," said Gabriel, "No pun intended."

"I assume you're wondering"  
"I'm not, I understand completely"  
"Good"  
"Is there somewhere we can talk in private, John"  
"Sure."

John and Gabriel left to the office and went to a dark room dimly lit.

"So what do you think"  
"I think you were a fool to bring them where Angels and Demons come to drink"  
"This place is a sanctuary, anyone who tries to attack anyone else here will be incinerated to a crisp. Midnite doesn't kid around about these things"  
"They can't live here forever, as soon as someone finds about this you'll have legions of demons outside this place just waiting to see either one of you, then all hell will break loose"  
"Or heaven"  
"What"  
"I'm just saying that Demons aren't the only threat. Heaven won't tolerate these two more than hell, Azrael came asking for Ellie yesterday, they probably know something"  
"Frankly John, I think Heaven having this hybrid will be better than Hell"  
"We don't know the first thing about this child, it could be some kind of Cosmic H-Bomb that might blow Hell to bricks. I just want to wait till we are able to see for ourselves"  
"And risk the destruction of this plane"  
"Like you'd give a damn. Look Gabriel, you haven't told me anything I didn't think of already. I want to know what is this thing."

Gabriel gazed at John for seconds, "It could be the Anti-Christ, or It could just be another half-bread. I don't think it will even survive, a child of a Demon and an Angel is will ed up consuming itself. How Ellie and Eudaemon survived is beyond me... The rules of conflict say that a union between anything Demonic and anything Heavenly can not last, except..."

Gabriel paused in confusion, "...except in the existence of love. This just gets more complicated"  
"what?" asked John sternly.  
"It means no more of the rules that govern the conflict. It means that Heaven and Hell are going to be redefined. It means goodbye to all we know"  
"What do you mean"  
"Throughout time there were demons who tried to achieve redemption and to get back into heaven, most changed their mind, some failed, only one succeeded. But if an Angel and a Demon fall in love and have a child together then the child will be a reminder for the ages of a major event that defied all the codes. If this child comes all the rules will collapse and new rules will emerge, the future revolves around this child, whoever has it will have the upper hand. That's my theory anyway."

John was overwhelmed and he reached for a cigarette.

"You're smoking again"  
"Apparently, now first order of business. We get an ethereal Ultrasound, and I know just the guy for the job."

* * *

I sincerely hopw this was to your liking, please review. 


	4. Birth

John banged his fist on the wooden door, someone unlocked it from the inside and opened it slightly, after a moment John pushed the door open.

"You know, Archer. It's dangerous to just open the door for everyone in this city before knowing who they are." said John as he walked in.

A thin man of his mid-twenties sat on the couch in the poorly lit yet lavish apartment.

"But then again I am psychic.", said Archer, who then took a drag from a bong.

"It's good to see you John." said Archer as the drugs spread through his system.

"Likewise, Nigel(1)."

"I'm guessing this isn't a social visit"  
"I need your help"  
"I knew you'd say that." said Nigel, I've been getting these strange vibes this past day, like something major is coming; it started a while back, but yesterday: Wow! It's like whatever was sending these vibes was sitting in my lap."

"What kind of vibes"  
"Hard to say."

"Want to tag along"  
"I don't know John, you're my buddy and all. But your company isn't really walking in the park."

John was silenced for a minute, then decided some small talk was in order.

"So who pays for this"  
"Lots of rich folk can use the services of a confide fortune-teller"  
"You can't see the future, Nige."

"No I don't," said Nigel then chuckled manically, "But I get a sense of what they want me to say and I say it."

Nigel took a puff from his bong, "It's safe to say I sold out"  
"We all sell out, Kid. One way or the pother."

"True. This stuff don't come cheap anyway." said Nigel, gesturing at the bong at hand.  
"You know you don't need it"  
"Yes I do. Not all the stuff I see is easy to take. You get a feel of what man is wiling to do to man, You'll be knocked out of your panties. And it works a lot better than church or vodka."

"This vibe; did it start six months back"  
"Give or take a week, of course you can let me in on it"  
"Quid pro quo, you lend me your senses, you'll get a front seat to the D-Day of the occult"  
"I'm intrigues, and in." said Nigel as he took a last drag of the bong and put it out. John helped the drugged man up, who snickered like a mad man, and as the two head out, Nigel asked, "Are you smoking again?"

"Sixth sense, huh"  
"No, I can smell it"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Devil approached Lilith, who kneeled onh the ground next to a man whose limbs were fastened to the ground by roots.

"Been driving drunk, drove off a cliff." she explained as she ripped the mans shirt open.

"He was the last my daughter had tainted." she followed as she ran her pointy finger on his stomach; it gruesomely opened and roots sprouted out the ground ad spread it open as the man screamed in complete agony, Lilith then scratched here wrist and lit her blood drip into the man's cavity, she then blew into the blood and it started to glow.

"We'll see her soon. Then she'll be yours to do with as you wish."

The Devil grinned darkly, first Ellie, and soon Constantine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie was asleep on the bed while Gabriel and Eudaemon sat in the office.

"But why did you do it?" asked Eudaemon.  
"You're young, Son. You're just as old as you look. Whereas I've been in existence from the beginning, from before there was a conflict, from before there was man. Just wait for a century then you'll be able to make a more enlightened decision."

"How could you be in existence from before man?"

Gabriel smiled in remembrance of a find memory, "I was a pure Angel once, no different from those eternally in heaven. But when the Adam descended to this earth, the father though it'd be best if I could watch over humanity, so he merged me with a human body and thus I became a half-bread."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

John descended down the stairs to club Midnite, the bouncer let him pass and then flashed a card at Nigel.

"A lion with a Cain."

Nigel followed John through the nightclub which was now at its busiest hour he tried hard to not look at anyone, for he knew who he was.

"I hate this place." he said as he gazed at John's feet and he rubbed his temples .

"They're in here."

Finally leaving the place behind, they entered the office and saw Eudaemon and Gabriel there.

"Gabe, Ed. This is Nigel Archer"  
"Hi."

The fur filled into the bedroom where Ellie was waking up.

"That's Ellie"  
"It's in her." hissed Nigel, "But it can't be! This is huge, and wrong."

"We need what science can't provide"  
"Just let me be clear on one thing"  
"That Angel outside and that Demon are having an affair, and have been expecting for six months"  
"And you want me to give you a feel of what it is"  
"Yes."

Nigel sighed as the situation was sobering him up, he then went to approach Ellie, "I won't hurt you, Honey."

Ellie looked at John who nodded in approval. Nigel pulled her shirt away from her swollen belly and carefully placed his hands, he shut his eyes in concentration, sweat instantly formed on his face, veins started to bulge, he was gasping for air before far and John started to worry.

"Nigel..."

The psychic exploded from across the room and almost crashed into a wall if it were not for Eudaemon who caught him and lowered him onto a couch.

"Good god!" said Gabriel as she ran to him and touched his wrist, it was racing but was slowing down.

"He's still alive, but he'll be out for a while."

John rubbed his head as he marveled at the power of the child. Ellie and Eudaemon were blown out of their minds as well.

Gabriel slowly approached John.

"Constantine, It's not safe here anymore"  
"This place is the only safe place"  
"Someone must have heard the noise. They probably have sensed something already. They know me, they know you're friend, and they know something is up. It's only a matter of time before someone comes in here with guns blazing and then were all going to be fucked."

"You're right."

As much as John hated to change his mind and agree with someone else, especially Gabriel; she was right.

"I'll call Frank, we'll go somewhere safe."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank placed the still unconscious Nigel in the front seat as the rest sat in the back, Frank then slipped into the drivers seat and drive away.

"This better be big." he muttered.  
"I said I'll pay you." said John.

"Where to now"  
"You know anywhere secluded"  
"Yeah. I've got just the place."

A few minutes later Frank looked at the mirror, that car behind looked suspicious, it had been behind them ever since they left the club.

"Expecting any company?" asked Frank.  
"What do you mean?"

The car then took a turn and despaired.

"Nothing, I was being paranoid."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab stopped in front of a run down apartment building, Nigel had woken up and stood on the outside with John as the couple made their way inside.

"What did you see?"

Nigel lit one of John's Silk Cuts and said, "Not much, the child. It's half-human, but it's still very powerful"  
"Did you get a good look at it?" asked Gabriel.  
"I saw something, Crimson skinned, barbwire like markings all over. I didn't see much about it, I got cannonballed across the room before I could dig deep; It has a cranky mood."

He took a few drags, "I did see some things, A man with bits of cole in his hands. Five guys in cloaks, their leader is shorter than the others. I saw an Iron Shield."

"What else"  
"Snippets we see everyday I'm afraid. There was this one man, big guy. Seven feet tall, hair reaching to his hips, yellow eyes. Scary fella."

John head back in, he walked into the empty apartment Eudaemon and Ellie have resided in and started carving symbols into the walls with his knife.

"Masking Segals?" asked Gabriel.  
"Yeah, No half-bread can sense anyone here now. Only dumb luck could lead them here."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's gone!"

The Devil turned to the kneeling Queen of the succubae, still gazing at the pool created in the stomach of Ellie's final conquest.

"What?"

"Some kind of magic is shielding her from me. Some kind of segal is hiding her from me."

Filled with Anger, the Devil grabbed Lilith by the neck and lifted her up in the air.

"You think of me as a fool, do you?" hissed Lucifer, squeezing her violently, "You think you can let me down?"

"It wasn't my doing, Dear Devil. I know where she was last: The City of Angels."

The Devil dropped her to the ground.

"Los Angeles, Huh?" he said gleefully, "In close proximity with John Constantine I reckon. This situation may work for our benefit"  
------------------------------------------------------------------

John got into the cab once again along with Nigel and Gabriel, ten minutes later Gabriel noticed Nigel was squinting and grabbing his head painfully.

"Is he alright"  
"After a seeing that strong there might be some sort of astral hangover." said John.

After dropping Gabriel off by a few minutes, Nigel screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Frank to be startled for a second and he crashed into a parked car.

"What's your problem you bleeding idiot!" shouted Frank.

"He's coming, he's coming"  
"Who"  
"The Child is coming." said Nigel as his premonition subsided.  
"Frank, Go back."

Frank obliged, the damaged Taxi raced through LA and was soon back in the place, all for got out and as soon as the doors were shut they heard the horrible screams of Ellie screaming with a sound worthy of a Demon of Hell.

They raced into the apartment to where Ellie lay on her back screaming bloody murder, while Eudaemon stood by the door, scared, confused and not sure what to do.

"It's her time!" whispered Eudaemon frightfully, "She's having the baby!"

"Aw, crap." was all Nigel managed to utter before he passed out and fell to the floor, suffering tole of his drug habit, visions and the stress of the arousing situation.

"You!" Hissed Ellie with a demonic voice, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU PUT IT IN ME AND NOW IT'S CUTTING IT'S WAY OUT!"

"I'm sorry, Ellie," said Eudaemon tearfully, "You know I love you."

"Horeshit! Miracle of BIRHT MY ASS! THIS FEELS LIKE PUISSING A FOOTBALL!"

John wasn't sure what to do, he thaught of calling an ambulance, but he couldn't risk it. He shouldn't have sent Gabriel home, she might have knew how to wing it at least.

"Where's Midnite when you need hem?"

John thought about calling for Frank, he's witnessed a lot of childbirths in his time, with being a Cabbie and all. Maybe he'll know what to do.

As John ran out he was caught by someone's fist shooting to his jaw, he managed to duck and slip on his brass knuckles simultaneously, then punched the assailant in the ribs and watched him fall.

"What the hell?"

The assailant was decked in black, he had no wings, he had no trace of demon either, he was... human.

He ran back to the apartment, there he saw Eudaemon battling it out with several men all human as well. Normally an Angel could hold his own fighting a hundred men, but they did something to weaken him, there was something red splashed all over him; John knew that spell that could be used to weaken an Angel using Dog's blood.

As Ellie scrammed John lifted a 2x4 from the ground and attacked the men, two fell before someone kicked him in the face and sprayed him with pepper spray, and as his vision blurred, several boots kicked his chest and stomach as he was on the ground. H was chained to the wall while the others put something around Eudaemon's neck.

Slipping to the unconscious, his vision weakening at every second, John could make out a tall man walk in, he was human too. The man stood before Ellie who lay helpless on her the dirty mattress, the men circled the bed as well.

John didn't know if the Child was born at the instant or if he had blacked out and came back t witness it. But he could make out a harrowing cry on an infant that wasn't meant to be, and what a sound it was.

The tall man took the child in his arms and turned to face John, for a second john could see the child very clearly, it's skin was glimmering crimson, black barbwire-like marks covered it entirely, it's eyes glowed in violet.

It was all too hard for John to stand, as the men left with the child, John gave in and had a deep nightmare ridden sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Devil stood before his army of demons, his scavengers of the bottomless pit, all longing to be unleashed on earth and allowed to raise some hell.  
Satan quietly uttered the name;

"Nergal."(2)

-----------------------------------------------------------

(1) Nigel Archer is a character from the Hellblazer comics as well.  
(2) Nergal is a character from the Hellblazer characters; a particularly vicious demon warrior. 


	5. Ashes & Dust

"Wake up, John." 

John slowly woke up, his vision improved as time passed. He could see a figure hunched over him and the lights of early morning coming through a boarded up window.

"Can you hear me John?"

John looked at the person talking to him, it was Frank; he had a blackened eye and a cut in his forehead.

"Frank?"

Frank nodded.

"Get me out of these chains."

Frank went to work on the handcuffs using a paperclip. John was freed in a minute and he stood up looking around.

The memory of last night suddenly donned on him, he remembered the birth and the band of men who'd taken it, and he almost collapsed again if Frank hadn't held him up.

"What happened to you?"

Frank's face went red with anger, "Two men smashed the windows of me car and cleaned my clock then handcuffed me to the wheel, by the time I came around and picked the locks they had already left. Then I came up here and found ya'll like this."

"Who were they"  
"How the fuck would I know? They didn't have name tags."

John looked around him, Nigel sat half-conscious with his back to the wall, Eudaemon was slumped in a corner still covered with Dog's blood and had an enormous chain around hid neck, and he was coherent but very weak. Ellie on the other hand was gone, the mattress on which she lay was covered in her blood that resulted from the birth.

John walked over to Eudaemon.

"you've betrayed us."

John didn't mind him, he removed the heavy chain and went to wipe the blood from him, but was surprised to see the Angel lung at him, and his eyes turned black fury.

"YOU BASTARD, WE TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU'VE LET US DOWN! Tell me something, how much did they pay you?" growled Eudaemon as he chocked john.  
"They were human." John managed to say.  
"I know they were human, which makes you even more likely to have done it."

"Hey!" Frank yelled, "John may be a wanker and a ponce, but he's no backstabber, not like that anyway."

Eudaemon seemed to calm down and let go of John, who sat on the ground gasping for air.

"Thanks, Frank."

"Sure, John."

John stood up and face Eudaemon, "Seeing as they were human; I guess your kid is still in this realm. That means we still have time before they fork him over to Heaven or Hell. But first; where is Ellie?"

"After she gave birth and they left, she seemed at loss and left."

John pondered for seconds, 'This is bad.', "Okay, you need to find her. Fly over the city, see if you can find her."

John crouched next to the mattress and used his knife to cut out a peace of cloth covered with Ellie's blood.

"Nigel," said John as he turned to the psychic, "Can you use it to locate her using Divination"  
"Maybe," said Nigel, "If she stays put for a while, It'll take time."

Eudaemon wiped the blood off himself and discarded his clothes, then jumped out the window and flew off, this looked very strange to Frank but he simply brushed it off.

John lifted the chain from the ground and carried it out, "You're really good friend, Frank"  
"You're really going to get my car fixed, John."

On the outside John saw Frank's car, now mangled with dents and scrapes, the tail lights were shattered as was the windows.

"Hey frank, how did they look like"  
"Normal blokes. A couple had guns, some had crowbars, they were all decked in black. There was this one guy though, tall as a nightmare, long silver hair. He wore a leather duster."

The trio got in the car and a strange sound erupted as he engine was started.

"I take checks." said Frank.  
"Noted." said John.

* * *

John dumped the heavy chain on the table while Moriarty was bust cataloguing new batches of books.

"Why John," Jack said with his scotish accent, "I didn't get you anything."

"You know what this is?" asked John.  
"A frickins chain?" asked Jack, "Nice shiner, how did you get it?"

John caressed the bruise on his jaw, "Was prowling for Kicks. This thing was used to place an Angel out of the game."

"What? What's this all about?"

John was reluctant, but opted on filling Jack on the entire story, leaving him in awe.

"What kind of tricks did they pull"  
"They pulled off the dog's blood spell, it doesn't last for long, just a few minutes. Long enough for them to get this chain on. I need to know who used this."

"Alright. Hey John, what makes you think the baby is still in this realm"  
"Hopeful thinking, I guess."

* * *

"You're late again, Gabriel." Gabriel's boss said.  
"Actually this would be the first time." answered Gabriel as she head to the platform.  
"Are you talking back"  
"I'm merely talking, Sir"  
"Watch it missy, or I'll give a call to I.N.S. and tell them about your lack of I.D. and have them deport you to Wales or wherever the hell you came from."

Gabriel pulled the lever and the platform was raised, "Fuckin' Pagan." she cursed as he walked away.

Gabriel turned back and there Eudaemon was standing, Gabriel gasped and almost fell.

"Good god!" she gasped, "Don't ever do that again. Shouldn't you be with the Misses?"

"She's gone." said Eudaemon sadly.  
"What"  
"Last night, after you left, her tame came"  
"The...Child... Arrived?" asked Gabriel, who then jerked the lever down feeling that the news and motion was too much to withstand.

"Yes. But those men, they took it away"  
"What men"  
"Constantine is working on it." Eudaemon said, smiling sadly, "I never though I'd put all that I held dear in that man's hands."

"Don't give up, son"  
"Are you telling me to trust him?"

Gabriel was at a loss for worlds, she didn't want the Angel to lose hope, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"I though you'd say that?" said Eudaemon, who then look around him.

"So this is what you do now?" he asked, not trying to taunt his former mentor but just curious.

"Humans may be ungrateful, but they have to eat."

Gabriel started to wipe the windows as Eudaemon leaped off the platform and went to look for Ellie.

* * *

Nigel grabbed the shred of cloth and brought it closer to his face in disgust, he reluctantly took a major whiff of it and discharged volts of electricity via a tazer gun, and collapsed on the couch. 

Nigel floated through the city below him, gravity had lost it's effect on him, the city seemed empty below him, there was no son, no moon, no light and no darkness; it was like nothing anyone ever saw.

"Ellieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." he called as he hoped from building to building. He was getting a vibe from Ellie, it grew stronger as he got closer to her. The Bloody rag was still in his hand.

He jumped from the building to the streets below and started running to where the vibe was coming from, only it wasn't just a vibe anymore, he could see a dot of real light in the distance, as it got closer he saw it came from a window of a building.

Nigel took a leap and soared through the air, his feet hit the side of the building and he read the sign at its top; Ravenscar Medical Complex.

He glided to the window and peered in, Ellie glowed with a radiant white light, the only person he saw in the city stood gazing through a window, what she was looking at was out of his range of vision.

Nigel turned around and walked into the distance, he took out his lighter and set fire to the bloody rag, the light from it filled the distance, and he was promptly returned to our plane.

Nigel looked at the wall clock, it was six P.M., and the divination process had taken ten hours, whereas it felt like it didn't last more than fifteen minutes.

* * *

Eudaemon walked through the crowded maternity ward of Ravenscar Hospital, Ellie stood at a glass window looking at the nursery filled with infants. She looked disheveled and shaken. He quietly walked up behind her.

"We never thought of a name." said Ellie, as she watched a little baby that was just brought in.

"I was thinking, maybe Jane for a girl. I didn't think of anyone for a boy."

"Let's get you home"  
"Where's home?" Ellie asked, her voice raspy from crying, "Club Midnite? John's apartment? That building? We've given our homes"  
"Wherever our daughter is, that's where home is. Let's find where is both."

Ellie turned to look at Eudaemon with questioning a look.

"I saw her, it was a girl." said Eudaemon with an encouraging smile.

"Let's go find Jane."

Eudaemon cradled Ellie n his arms and led her to a window, without anyone taking notice he spread his wings and flew off.

* * *

Constantine stuck a cigarette between his lips and took out his Zippo lighter as he walked through the Nightclub, Midnite had just arrived and his presence in the club was no longer needed and less wanted.

John felt uncomfortable in the nightclub seeing that it was mostly a college crowd, and he'd long left those days behind him. He flicked the lighter open and lit his Silk Cut, sat at the bar and then gazed over to where the band was splaying, they were called 'The Seraphs'(1).

Odd thing were the Seraphs, they played an odd blend of Celtic Music and Gothic Metal. An other odd thing about them was that they had been playing for fifty years now.

John shifted his eyes between the band members as he put on the bracelet provided by Jack, Azrael was at the drums; but that wasn't out of the ordinary for the group, they were all Angels; The Lead Vocalist, the Bassist, The Violinist. They all had blackened wings, they all seemed to be in their teens but in fact they've been alive from the beginning of time.

The band finished their number and were met with a roaring applause from a satisfied audience. They got off the stage to make room for the next band.

John put out his cigarette and made sure the bracelet was secured on his let hand. Azrael strolled over to him, the scroll was stuffed in the inside of her coat.

"Hey John," said Azrael as she sat next to John and ordered a Coke, "Didn't expect to see you here"  
"Hi, Just felt like giving you a hello"  
"Have you seen Ellie yet"  
"No, Not since Ravenscar as I told you"  
"Did you enjoy the show"  
"I've always been more of a Frank Sinatra Person. By the way, you're not Irish, so what's with the Celtic"  
"It's all about style I guess, same reason you wear that damn trench-coat all year long. Werent you in a punk rock band once"  
"That was a long time ago, our name was 'Mucous Membrane'(2"  
"I heard you play once, let me tell you I'm glad you didn't quit your day job."

John took the insult in stride.

"You know you're probably never going to land a record deal." said John.  
"We've just had an exec from Virgin Records saying he'll make us the new Evanescence. But needless to say we turned him down, were not planning to sell out anytime soon. It's just about the music, were keeping it real."

"An Angel keeping it real, that's a sentence I never imagined I'd hear."

"John, really? What are you doing here, not that I don't enjoy our little talks"  
"I was bored, Midnite's back, he told me to go home and let the big boys play. Speaking of playing, did you hear of anything big happening in the past days"  
"What do you mean?"

"I've been hearing rumors, something about a major breach of the rules of conflict"  
"Sorry, I've got nothing. Why would it matter to you? You're practically neutral"  
"Me neutral? Who told you that"  
"You work for Papa Midnite; the Switzerland of the occult. For a year you've just stuck to mere Exorcisms, not to mention you're not as nearly nosy as you were"  
"I just don't wan to screw up"  
"Good luck with that"  
"I'm sorry Azrael, but I have to leave"  
"See you around, John."

John went to leave, but Azrael grabbed him by the wrist, "Hey John," she said.

"Yeah."

She looked straight into his eyes, her gray eyes penetrating his soul, luckily the bracelet was on.

"Are you hiding anything from me"  
"No. Would I?"

Azrael smiled, "No. you're not that stupid."

John went to leave, he lit a new cigarette as he stepped outside and walked away; hoping the young night would end with no major events.

* * *

(1) The Seraphs are the highest order of Angels.  
(2) Mucous Membrane was John's band in the Hellblazer comics. 


	6. Seraphim

Three teens stood in the cemetery at Midnight; they were one boy and a couple of girls. 

"Billy, I'm not too sure about this." said one of the girls.  
"Give it a rest already, Emily. Just relax and embrace the darkness." said the other girl.

Around one of the graves, they formed a pentagram using a black powder and placed a red candle on each tip. The group themselves have deeply amerced themselves in a gothic style, they had died their hair black and wore the typical gothic outfits. Billy stood atop the tombstone marked 'Chester Kramer, 1984-2004', while Liza started lighting the candles counter-clockwise.

Billy looked up at the sky and prayed in an eco-ominous voice, "I stand here in the time of the prince, the light bringer. I summon the demon Sammael, son of desolance. For him I shall announce my soul to the devil, I shall pledge to embrace his acts.."

At Billy's signal, Emily hurled a tiny jar at the grave filled with chicken's blood.

"I shall embrace his acts, and I shall embrace his pomps..."

"This is so awesome." whispered Liza.

"I denounce..."

"What a half-assed job."

Billy looked back down and fell off the tombstone into the pentagram; he sat with his back to the tombstone as the mysterious guest draped in shadows approached.

"You have no Idea what you're doing, do you?"

Liza and Emily were frozen with fear, Billy's Jaw dropped, if they weren't covered in gothic makeup, someone would have noticed how pale they went. The speaker stood at six feet-five inches, a towering muscular figure, wore a hooded jacket; he had a dark and truly sinister voice lined with great cruelty.

"A-a-a-a-ar-re you... hhhhim?" asked Emily.  
"Do you even believe in him?" asked the guest, his face completely obscured, "Do you think he's just someone your dad and mom made up so you would behave? No, I'm not."

At that instant Billy mustered some nerve and stood up with trembling legs.

"We summoned him, the demon Sammael can't hurt us." said Billy, trying to sound sure.  
"Your bravado is pathetic. You're all pathetic." said the guest; he started inching ever so slowly closer to them.

"Where the hell do you get off dictating what a demon can or can't do? I'm not Sammael anyway. What did you think?"

Liza and Emily staggered closer to Billy.

"A little Mary-Jane behind the school gym and some kinky sex with these sluts, some 'Hatebreed' CDs and that Anne Rice gothic life style and you think you're ready to run with the big boys? Is that what you thought?"

A brief glimpse of the visitor's face was seen, they couldn't make out what it was but they were frightened anyway.

"You're whole spell was done wrong, chicken's blood is not strong enough for this kind of stuff. Your pentagram is askew. And do you even know if this Kramer is in hell? Your whole spell was a bust; the only part that worked was forking over your soul to Hell, thanks for that."

Billy started to wheeze as his asthma was acting out. The visitor crouched before them; the hood was still on, the light from the candles vibrated. The visitor slowly removed his hood.

"My name is Nergal."

The Demon nergal had blood red skin, his face had many tattoo like carvings and four tiny yellow tusks stuck out of his cheeks, his eyes were entirely white, iron fangs were seen when he said, "Leave now."

Liza and Emily ran away, never looking back, the fear of god was deeply embedded in them.

Nergal reached into Billy's pockets and produced Billy's inhaler that he sprayed into his mouth, as Billy's breathing steadied. Nergal continued, "You still have several years left, and you've been condemned to hell, so work on your sorcery. When you die and we receive you, after a few centuries of torture you may be allowed to return as a half-bread demon. So you're not completely screwed."

Billy seemed on the verge of fainting.

"But first I need a favor."

Nergal grabbed the teen's temples and pressed hard, causing the boy to faint, while Nergal's demonic features morphed into human ones.

"There, that didn't hurt, did it?"

Nergal put out the five candles with a wave of his hand, then got up and head to leave the cemetery.

* * *

"M'Lord, she had been appearing on and off since yesterday." said Lilith, gazing at the pool of her blood in the man's stomach.  
"On and off? nonsense." said Satan.

"That's how it is, Dear Devil. Something is different with her, something happened to her while she was obscured by the Sigils"  
"Nergal has just been unleashed; let him find out by himself."

* * *

John pushed the door to Midnite's office open and entered; the six and a half feet blend between business man and witch doctor had removed his hat and placed it on the desk, baring his bald head for all to see. 

"You're going to blind someone with that." said John.  
"Constantine, I was getting suspicious, I thought you may have robbed something and fled, or have you"  
"I going to pinch that Buddha in the storage room but couldn't lift it."

Midnite smiled and took out a Cuban from his cigar box; John produced a cigarette and lit it.

"You're not going to ask me why I'm smoking again"  
"No. I always knew you would return to it one day."

John paused for a minute to figure how he was going to break the news.

"Something has come up"  
"I know all about it"  
"What? Who told you"  
"I have the whole place on security cameras. I noticed my bed was not as neat as it should so I checked it out. I thought I'd see if my doubts were true. It was much worse I'm afraid."

"You thought I got some quicke at the office, huh?" asked John with a grin.  
"You should have told me"  
"I did"  
"You didn't say it was of these proportions"  
"So you're saying it was my fault?"

"That's not the point, but yes. You should have informed Azrael, but you chose to get in what you weren't capable of, and now the child is gone"  
"Who told you that? Never mind. What we need to do is find the baby."

"How do you expect to do that"  
"Archer says he's still in this realm. Once I relocate the mother I will get a sample of the umbilical cord, Nigel can then track him"  
"Any clue on who's behind the abduction"  
"They're not armatures; they used this strange chain that I had Moriarty check out."

Midnite leaned back no his chair and took a drag, "Sounds like a plan, it's not very good but it's still a plan"  
"Fell free to put your two cents in whenever you want." said John as he got up and head for the door.

"Hey John," called Midnite, "Don't do anything you would usually do."

* * *

John walked up the stairs to his apartment; he had moved from his old apartment above the bowling ally, I choke full of bad memories, he couldn't stand the place that reminded him of Chas and Beeman. 

He rummaged through his pockets in search for his keys; he came upon his beloved Silk Cuts and opted to smoke one. He was exhausted from walking for a good part of the day, Frank's cab was at the shop, and his services were no longer available.

As he unlocked the door and walked into the apartment he saw Ellie and Eudaemon waiting for him.

"You found her," said John, "Good."

Ellie still looked frightened and lost, but she was there at least.

"I know of a spell to bring back your kid, but I need something"  
"What is it?" asked Ellie.

Slightly disgusted John said, "A bit of umbilical cord."

Ellie and Eudaemon didn't seem especially surprised and silently head for the bedroom.

Finding himself alone, John took of his coat and tie, and lit a new cigarette and hit the button on his answer-machine.

"You have three new messages." said the machine followed by a beep.

"John, this is Jack. If you get this message before midnight then call me back, it's about the chain."

John opened the fridge and coy out a dish of cold spaghetti which he stuck in the microwave.

"John Constantine you loathsome bugger! You should have told me they got to them last night. And I want my money You pig! You - beep"

Gabriel's message was interrupted by the beep, John smiled ear to ear, he'd forgotten all about the angel. But that wasn't really causing him to loose sleep.

"John this is Frank, the shop is asking for twenty-one hundred dollars."

A beep followed.

"You have no new messages."

John sat in his favorite seat waiting for diner to heat up, he smoked wondering how will all of this end, and for no reason he started thinking about his friends in the other world, Heaven hopefully; Beeman, Hennesy, Chas and several others who died just cause they had the misfortune of crossing paths with John Constantine.

John figured he'd call Jack and ask what he's found out. Glancing at his watch he realized it was almost 1 a.m., Jack must have left his store.

John took a drag and then suddenly felt something was wrong, he looked back at his left wrist where his watch was, only his watch was there.

(Flashback)

John put out his cigarette and made sure the bracelet was secured on his left wrist.

(End Flashback)

John raised his right wrist and saw the bracelet was wrapped around it.

(Flashback)

John went to leave, but Azrael grabbed him by the wrist, "Hey John," she said.

(End Flashback)

"Oh No!"

Azrael knew. John was sure of it. He was royally screwed.

"You have to run," said john as he burst through the door, "Right now!"

"Dammit John, ever heard of knocking?" said Ellie furiously.

"They know about you all, the beans got spilt, the angels are coming to get you."

"What?"

"There is no time."

The three hurried out and head to the door, but strangely it wouldn't open, John unlocked it but it still would open, Eudaemon gave it a series of tremendous blows but still couldn't do a thing, the door stood in place, shattered to bits but still holding up.

"We'll leave through the window." said Eudaemon as he pulled Ellie with him to the end of the hall; where a window took up most of the wall, Eudaemon pulled back the drapes and met a sight that caused him great fear.

"They found us." whispered Eudaemon.

John looked outside and saw five figures floating towards them, the one leading them stood at the middle and was noticeably shorter than the others.

Nigel had saw it coming, what he failed to say that they had wings. The window opened up letting in a powerful wind and allowing the five angels to get in.

Ellie was still weak and couldn't fight, John couldn't do a thing, and his secret was out. Eudaemon was frightened but surrendered to his fate.

The leader of the pack removed the cloak and Azrael's face came into view. The other four did the same and John realized they were Azrael's band, The Seraphs had come to perform in John's apartment, and they played a frightful tone.

"You must come with us, Eudaemon."

Eudaemon looked back at Ellie and John, a look of somber defeat filled his features, "I'll always love you." he whispered at Ellie, he then stepped forward and allowed the angels to grab him.

"It wasn't his fault." said John.

Azrael turned and glared at John, the girl no longer posses that care-free air about her; she was completely about the job right now.

"John Constantine," she said, her voice echoing and filling the place, "You have lied to us, harbored those who had violated the rules of conflict and tried to deceive us. Rest assured that your fate will be reconsidered."

Azrael turned and floated away.

"What do you mean?" asked John, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

The six angels flew into the heavens, never looking back, till they disappeared. John looked behind him and realized Ellie had disappeared as well, the door had crumbled into shreds.

John lit a cigarette with trembling hands; the past couple of days were a storm of surprising events, usually unfortunate. First the child was abducted, Eudaemon will be never be seen again, Ellie was gone, and Azrael's words rang in John's head. Was he consigned to Hell once again?

Was He?


	7. Dangerous Habbits

Nigel walked over to the 247 supermarket and glanced at the man at the counter, he was surprised to see someone else than whom he had expected. 

He slowly approached the tall well built man with sleeked back hair.

"Where's Jay?"

The man smiled, his name tag said 'Steve', Steve was actually unconscious in the storage room and that man was actually Nergal in human form.

"Jay got busted for bounced checks. You're Nigel, right?"

Jay worked as a clerk at the supermarket, but made his real money dealing drugs to the likes of Nigel who was one of his loyal customers.

"How did you know?" asked Nigel.  
"He described me to you. Told me to hook you up. I got some new stuff, just arrived from Thailand. Interested?"

Nigel contemplated for a bit, he didn't sense anything from the man, and the craving was gnawing at him. What could it hurt?

"Yeah, why not?"

Nergal took of the name tag and store-vest and left with Nigel, he had managed to elude the psychic, thanks to what he sucked away from Billy the wannabe satanist earlier that night.

* * *

John walked into Jack's shop, pissed as hell. "JACK! Get in here!" he called as he sat at an armchair and lit a cigarette. 

Jack came in, adjusting his eye-glasses and holding his omnipresent styrophome cup of Starbucks coffee.

"And a top of the morning to you too." said Jack, "Jeez. What's with you"  
"The whole operation has gone to shit, I think I may be on the highway to hell again, and oh right... An Angel has pulverized my door, what do I have to be happy about?"

"Put this is your fridge."

"I figured what the chain is."

That was good news, John listened up.

"So tell me."

Jack sipped from his coffee, "After I didn't figure what it was, I sent it to my friend at the Stanford Physics Department and had him examine it; he said the metal wasn't like anything he'd seen, and that it was slightly eradiated"  
"It's radioactive"  
"Not really, but it had an effect that put your Angel friend out if the game."

"What else?"

"I followed a hunch so I checked out another case with a mysterious mineral. The Lance of Longings"  
"The Spear of Destiny"  
"Scientists had found traces of a metal like no other in the spear, I then went and called for a favor and here it is."

Jack slapped down some papers that were photocopies of an ancient texts that bared biblical illustrations showing a chain wrapped around an Angel.

"The chain of Mephisto; forged from the fires of the fifth circle of hell and the armors of betraying soldiers; Possessed only by the devil's elite."

"Then how did it get here"  
"A demon might have left it here and it was found. Or more probably the devil has given it one of his human allies."

John lit a fresh cigarette.

"Why can't you just have Nigel get a reading of the place and see who it was?" asked Jack.  
"They left the place clean, they made sure they didn't keep anything behind. They're good, real good."

Jack sat across the table from John, sipping his coffee.

"What do you want to do with the chain"  
"Whatever, Hide it; it would be even better if you found a way to destroy it."

"I'll try, what about the other stuff"  
"What other stuff"  
"The saw and the box, they're in the back. Do you still need them"  
"No, I kind of needed them for the birth, now that that's over I have no use for them"  
"I'll hold on to them, Just in case."

"You made a holy Chainsaw?" John scoffed.  
"Circular Saw actually, the blade was made from the iron scraps David had once cut"  
"Nice, I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"What now, John"  
"The Angel is gone, Ellie has disappeared. All we have left is trying to divine the location of the baby using the Umbilical cord. I'm not sure that'll work"  
"First you have to make sure Nigel is up for it, and sober."

* * *

Nigel lay on top of a comforter on the ground, Nergal or Steve was slumped on a nearby chair smoking a role of weed. 

"This is some good stuff.." said Nigel very slowly, the euphoria of the drugs was at it's peak.

"Yes it is," said Nergal as he put the roll in an ash tray, "Do you know John Constantine"  
"I do... What the h"  
"Don't worry about that right now, just have a little more."

Nigel was too out of it to resist and he didn't even give much thought to the matter as Nergal cut some of the white powder on a mirror and serve it to him.

* * *

John knocked on Frank's door, upon opening it the Englishman had a serious expression all over his face. 

"Hey Frank"  
"Hello John," said Frank as John walked in, "You want a beer"  
"No thanks, so why did you call me?"

Frank tossed John a matchbox filled with tiny black objects.

"The chaps at the Auto-Shop found these hidden in my car"  
"What are they"  
"Bugs; Spying Mics. All hidden in my car, I've seen some when I was in the army"  
"How did they get there"  
"Probably certain passengers planted them, I don't know who."

"That night you thought I saw a car tailing us when we left the Nightclub"  
"My thought exactly"  
"Let me guess, these are untraceable?" asked John, indicating the bugs.  
"Exactly, this whole thing seems more like it was some sort of covert government work."

John's mind boggled with the new information, he just wished he knew who he was against, there was something about the man with silver hair that caused him a sense of familiarity.

John looked at his watch, sundown was near; meaning that the bus time of the day was about to start.

* * *

Gabriel got off the bus and looked at the apartment building in front of her, Nigel's building. She heard John mention the address the other day, she wanted to know what had changed and she sure wasn't going to John for answers. 

She rang the door bell to his apartment but there was no answer, she kept ringing in hopes he'll buzz her in.

She was wondering why Eudaemon hadn't come to visit her all day when a resident of the building stepped out the font door; she slipped her foot in to keep the door from closing and sneaked in.

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

"Tell me something, Steve. How come you're not high?" muttered Nigel as his high continued.  
"I'm immune to these substances"  
"What gets you high, then?"

"Oh," mused Nergal as he seemed to be remembering a pleasant memory, "The eternal pleads from mercy erupting from the mouths of the lustful as they are torn to pieces over and over by the hounds of hell. The silent despair in the eyes of suicides as they are forced to remurder themselves eternally for our delight."

"That's just sick."

"Sick? That's a matter of opinion, really. What you may judge as disgusting may be very acceptable to others, take you for instance. You think I'm sick, while regard you and your kind as maggots waiting to be crushed, just worthless creatures drifting through life with no faith or purpose, scoffing at what you do not understand. I find you exceptionally revolting."

Nigel was silent for several minutes and eventually said, "I hear the devil has got some really good weed"  
"You'll get to know when you go to hell, very soon." said Nergal.

Nergal inched towards Nigel, who starred through the open window.

"Now tell me something, where is the Succubus Ellie? Is she with Constantine"  
"Ellie? She's with John"  
"Why did she seek him"  
"She and the Angel went to him together."

Nergal was intrigued by the dazed psychic's statement, "What angel"  
"He has the strangest name, Ed Damon or something, I called him Ed"  
"She was with him"  
"Yeah, those two are sort of an item," said Nigel, "I hadn't had a steady relationship in years"  
"Item? What are talking about? I'm talking about the Demoness Ellie, daughter of Lilith"  
"Her name is Ellie, she's really sexy, I would have asked her out but you know how it is... and besides, she's sort of committed to this Ed."

"Why did they seek John"  
"Help"  
"With what"  
"I don't really know"  
"So where do you come in"  
"They asked me to show them how their baby looks like."

Nergal was furious, he'd thought Nigel was making fun of him, so he picked Nigel up by the throat and held him against the wall.

"You little shit," he barked in a demonic voice, "Do I look like someone to be made fun off? Do you expect me to believe that an Angel and a Demon could possible conceive a child?"

Nigel was slightly bough to his senses and he looked at Nergal, his face was in its demonic form, his rage must have caused his disguised to subside.

"LEAVE ME!" he screamed.

"Somehow I don't feel inclined to do so."

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

Gabriel was climbing the stairs when she heard Nigel's scream, she stopped and thought he might be under the influence and thus would be useless, but the she heard a thud and went to see what it was. The front door was ajar and she saw that it was dark inside, he must be get himself loaded. She figured it would be better if she went in and stopped him before he killed himself.

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

Nergal reached for a syringe loaded with drugs, he would cause the little prick a little coma and then he'd be able to read his mind and know the truth.

Suddenly he heard someone walking through the door, a feminine voice called, "Nigel, are you here?"

He sprinted to the woman staning in the dark and give her a powerful swat that sent her flaying into the kitchen.

While Nergal was disposing of Gabriel, Nigel had managed to retrieve the syringe dropped on the floor, he then felt Nergal hoist him up again and prop him against the wall.

Seeing Nergal snicker with the cruelty worthy of a Warrior of Hell and feeling great fear as he hung four feet above the ground, he made a decision out of pure desperation and buried the syringe into Nergal's face.

The demon grunted as he loosened his grip on Nigel and dropped him. He hunched over as the poison ran though his veins.

"You may be immune to weed, but an ampoule of Heroin will get to even a hell spawn like you asshole."

Nergal rose with Rejuvenated Anger and Strength, he towered over the fallen Nigel and laughed saying, "Thanks, that DOES feel nice."

Nigel was hoist up once again and Nergal started choking at him, "Where is she?"

Nigel couldn't breathe or talk as he felt life slipping away.

"What? Can't you talk with a fist from hell around your throat?"

Nigel closed his eyes and wished for a miracle.

And he received one.

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

As Gabriel flew through the kitchen she knew what was in the apartment wasn't human, she landed on table and crashed into the ground with the chairs.

She felt her shoulder bruise from where the demon hit her, but she was still alive and conscious, she slowly crawled to the doorway and looked at the demon holding Nigel up against the wall, she scurried back into the kitchen, she had to do something.

She opened the liquor cabinet and took out a fifth of vodka; she ripped the seal open and stuffed a peace of cloth in it she found laying around. She picked up some matches and dragged a steel folding chair to the doorway, there was The demon strangling Nigel; it didn't look good for the psychic.

Gabriel struck a match and put it to the rag, she waited till the cloth caught fire then hurled the bottle at Nergal.

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

Nigel saw Nergal exploding into flames, he let go of Nigel and staggered back, next thing he saw was someone charging with a steel chair in hand, a war cry echoed in the apartment and his savior knocked Nergal into the window, out f the apartment and sent Nergal plummeting from five floors into the floor and into the street outside.

Gabriel grabbed Nigel by the hand to get him to flee the apartment with her, as he shoulder ached.

On the outside people were gathered to see what was happening. The alarm of a severally damaged car was blaring, Gabriel and Nigel walked away trying not to attract suspicion.

"GABRIEL." echoed a voice.

Gabriel turned around to see Nergal in human form walking slowly towards them, his clothes slightly ripped but otherwise he was fine, "I heard you got sacked, It's been a while since we last met. How long was it?"

"Nergal," said Gabriel as she recognized the man, "I believe the year was 1605, London"  
"Ahh, right. Gunpowder treason and plot(1), eh? I was just doing my job, then you had to deport me, and now I'm back. And now you both will die"  
"Perhaps some other time."

A black car suddenly collided with the demon, Nergal rolled on top of the vehicle and fell to the ground, the driver then stopped and switched into reverse and ran him over again, then switched into drive and pinned Nergal under the front wheel.

"Get in!" ordered Frank Chandler as he rolled down the window, Gabriel and Nigel climbed into the back seat as the trapped Nergal shouted obscenities.

Frank then sped off as Nergal got up and brushed off, to the astonishment of spectators.

"Fine, run like the cowards you are," said Nergal, "You can run, but you can't hide. The best is yet to come."

* * *

(1) In November of 1605, 13 Catholics conspired to assassinate Kings James I and IV of Scotland and England by blowing up the parliament using three dozen barrels of gunpowder for their intolerance of their religion, their plan was foiled when one of them blew the whistle on the operation, could it be Nergal? 


	8. Hanuted

"How did you find us?" asked Gabriel.  
"John sent me to get to Nige," said Frank, "When I arrived I saw that that chap land on a car, I couldn't park there so I rounded the block looking for a spot, then when I returned I saw the chap walking very well following you, where I come from, If a man doesn't get effected by such a fall then you have every right to run him over." 

Frank, Nigel and Gabriel were all in Frank's new car. They were fleeing the scene of Nigel's apartment.

"He also asked me to give you the recap," said Frank, addressing Gabriel, "The couple had their child but it was abducted by someone, possibly from the government, and yesterday some Angels took away the father and the bird is no where to be seen."

Frank did a sharp turn and bolted in that direction.

"Is he Okay?" asked Frank as he saw Nigel's head wobbled.  
"He's stoned out of his wits."

* * *

John walked out of apartment and put on his trench coat as he walked down the stairs. He was getting sick of the whole situation; he'd wished he told Eudaemon and Ellie to shove it. 

He'd tried summoning Azrael for hours to explain his side of it and ask what would become of him, but she never showed up, he didn't know what to say. It was pretty damn clear what he was doing; he wanted to be a smartass and let his curiosity get the best of him.

As he walked out into the street and head to Moriarty's he caught glimpses of blank stares in the eyes of Angels that passed him on the street, and looks in the demons' eyes taunted him, the word of his situation must have hit the street.

He was definitely screwed.

* * *

Frank helped Nigel into the Shop with Gabriel right behind, Jack and John were surprised to see the condition he was in. 

"Oh god, What's with Nige?" asked Jack.  
"He's been binging on drugs all day." said Frank.

John lit a cigarette and put it to his lips as Jack took a look at Nigel's pupils.

"Can he perform the divination?" asked John, not concerned enough about Nigel.  
"Is that all you care about?" asked Gabriel, irritated by John's insensitivity.  
"Don't give me that, Gabriel. You're one to talk."

"John, He may barely distinguish you from my fridge." said Jack.  
"Damn it," said John, "The one time I desperately need his help, he bails on me, worthless piece of shit!"

"There are slightly more pressing matters at hand"  
"Like what"  
"Nergal for one"  
"Who?" asked John.

"Nergal?" asked Jack, "As in General of the Devil's spies? As in the Nergal deported in 1605, by you if I'm not mistaken"  
"Yes, he's back."

John grabbed Nigel by the face and asked him sternly, "Did you tell him?"

Nigel just starred blankly, not giving any response.

"Nigel, did you tell him anything"  
"I couldn't help It, I'm so sorry."

John clutched Nigel's head as he processed the news, Fury building up inside him. He finally let go of him and walked away, "Keep him under your sight." was all he said as he stepped into the night.

* * *

Nergal walked up to the gate of the mansion, all confidence, never minding the guard who stood at his post. 

"Can I help you?" asked the guard.

Nergal kept walking.

"Hey, you can't-"

Nergal shoved into his booth violently and with one hop he was on the other side of the gate, making his way to the door as several men tried to stop him, he disposed of all with ease. He kicked the front door open and punched a massive man who tried to stop him, three men encountered the same fate as he made his way to the study. Nergal took a deep breath and walked through the door.

A classic mahogany library was inside, bookshelves stoked with old volumes, a thick Persian rug covered the floor. The opera Madam Butterfly blared through the surround sound stereo system as a man stood in the center of the room reading from a book yellowed by age.

"I assume you're new in town," said the man as he spun around, "Seeing as every demon in L.A. knows better than to break and enter into this house."

The tall man had long silver hair, he was considerable handsome with features that showed wisdom although he was still a few years away from forty.

"Are you Aaron Crowley?" asked Nergal.  
"I Am." replied Crowley, "And you are?"

Several men burst into the study pointing their guns at Nergal.

"Nergal."

Crowley nodded and said, "I understand. Gentlemen, this is a guest of mine. Don't worry, return to you posts."

The men were reluctant but obliged, and as soon as the last one left, Crowley asked, "Fancy some Cognac?"

"Some Dom would be great"  
"A man of taste."

Crowley poured some Dom into a couple of glasses and presented one to Nergal. The two sat on leather chairs opposite from each other.

"When have you arrived"  
"Last night"  
"Is this your first time in L.A"  
"Last time I was here it wasn't L.A., it was very different."

"So, Baron Nergal. How can myself and the damnation army(1) help you"  
"I came in search of the Demoness Ellie"  
"Yes, I know her, she's been on the loose for a day, she's gone into hiding"  
"I visited a rambling psychic this day who told me about a ridiculous love affair between her and-"

"An Angel that resulted in a child. Yes, It's true"  
"You know where the child is"  
"He's in one of the room of this mansion."

Nergal drank the contents of his glass, stood up and walked over to Crowley .

"I assume you plan on giving the child to your master; the Devil"  
"Certainly"  
"So why haven't you done it yet"  
"It isn't easy sending an infant to hell"  
"Why don't we just stick a knife in it"  
"All dead children go to heaven; we don't want that; do we? Any sort of spell will result in the child's essence being split in half, then we'd just have a half-bread angel in heaven and a half-bread demon in hell."

"So what do we do?" asked Nergal.  
"It's simple, in five nights there will be an alignment of the earth, the moon, mars and it's two moons, at that time we could transport anything to hell. Provided it's still with us by then."

"What do you need?" asked Nergal.  
"I need John Constantine to have a very bad week"  
"Done."

* * *

The Devil looked into the barren land before him, scorching winds wreacking with the stench of brimstone blowing, the streets were crammed with the teeming masses of the damned, all walking on in silence, their faces dumb with sorrow and grief. 

News had just come in on the child, Lilith was going on and on about her rage and disgust with her daughter that had taken an Angel for a mate.

"Tell my wives and sons I've left to earth." he said as he walked away. This was something he couldn't miss.

* * *

"Last call." 

John pointed at the empty glass in front of him, the bartneder filled it up with Wild Turkey. It was past Midnight, All who were in the bar were John, a man with a couple days of stubble growth wearing a suit, drinking his sorrows away, he had 'Laid off' written all over him, some college kids were having a drinking marathon, 'A bunch of idiots drinking so they don't have to worry about what the future holds, so they forget how lost they were.', a little old lady in the corner was smoking and drinking shots of tequila, she was dressed too good for a bar, John had seen her several times in here before, and he imagined how her life was like, 'She must drink by herself all night every night so that when she goes home she won't realize how empty it is, after the kids left and her husband passed away leaving her all alone with her three cats'.

John enjoyed imagining how bad other people's lives were, maybe to take his mind off how his hollow his life was, his only family was on the other coast, his friends died all the time simply because they were his friends, no love. The only people who wouldn't ever leave him alone were probably the Devil and Azrael, and now he felt that the second would eventually come to his doorstep one day, maybe forty years from today, when he'd be too cleaver or too egotistic and he'd finally kick the bucket; she's come one day and drag him to hell, where the Devil will have his way with him, and rip him to pieces for all eternity.

'Just when I thought I was out, they pulled me right back in.'

John gulped his drink, paid his bill and got up, as he head to the door he waved to the laid off man in the suit, the college guys and the old lady, he said, "Don't worry, It can always get worst."

* * *

The Devil walked through Jack's store, the later was reading in his chair with only one light lit, he didn't notice the devil needless to say.

"You're tired, you need to sleep, you've been working all day and you need some rest. Sleep." whispered the Devil in Jack's ear.

Jack put down the book and removed his glasses and closed his eyes, figuring he could use a little nap.

Nigel slumbered on a couch at the back of the shop, he was sleeping off the effect of the drugs.

The Devil stuffed a single role of weed into his shirt pocket, then stood behind the sleeping man and whispered into his ear.

"Someone is here."

Nigel woke up feeling extremely alarmed, he felt an ominous presence in the room, but he was too sure.

"You've had you one heck of a couple of days. All the shit in your system is getting you paranoid, there is nothing here."

Nigel seemed to relax.

"But now, you can't sleep, although you're tired, and you're really nervous about the divination tomorrow, you're still reeling form the divination the other day. You need something to help you relax."

Nigel searched his pockets; he found the roll of weed. 'Where did this come from?'

"Must have stuck it in you pocket when you were with Nergal." whispered the devil, "Go ahead, do it. You need it."

Nigel looked behind him and saw Jack sleeping peacefully, he reached into his pocket and took out his lighter, he stuck the joint in his mouth and lit the tip.

From a few puffs Nigel realized something was wrong, he was feeling strange, he couldn't control his movement very well, he tried to call for Jack but his vocal cords didn't respond, a sudden coldness filled him and he saw the lighter slip from his hand.

Suddenly the lighter froze in mid air, Nigel could move again, he looked up and there he saw that man dressed in white.

"Hello, Nigel." the Devil said.

The drug induced paranoia and the dizziness was gone, Nigel no longer felt the fabrics of cloth under his skin, even the coldness was gone. It could mean only one thing.

"Oh god!" said Nigel with the utmost fear.  
"My name is Lucifer Morningstar(2), actually." said the devil.

"Wh.. I'm going to hell!" asked Nigel as the truth donned on him.  
"Gambling, Promiscuous sex, hustling, Getting shit-faced everyday; which of these did you mistakenly think will lead you to heaven?"

Nigel hung his head in despair.

"Tell me what Constantine is planning and You will be consigned to a tolerable region of hell, I won't be a spa, but It will be better than others."

"No, I won't." said Nigel, putting on a brave face but trembling while he did so.

"'No, I won't!'" the devil scoffed, "An hour in Lilith's lair and you'll be singing a different tune."

Satan took hold of Nigel's wrist and dragged him along; the terrified psychic took one last look at the sleeping Jack, the cozy book shop and the lighter frozen in air. The Devil opened the door to the bathroom and there was hell behind that door, Nigel closed his eyes wishing he'd wake up surrounded by empty bottle of beer and used syringed of heroin. But he never would.

* * *

Note: Aaron Crowley is named after famed mystic and occultist Alestir Crowley(1875-1945.

* * *

(1) In the Hellblazer comics, the Damnation Army was a satanic faction sponsored by Nergal going up against a holy faction called the Resurection Crusade, John Constantine destroyed both.  
(2) Lucifer is latin for 'Morning-star' 


	9. The Devil you Know

John walked into Jack's shop at noon, Hung-over, a cigarette in his lips.

"Is Nigel up yet?" he asked grumpily as he placed a zip locked back with peace of Ellie's umbilical cord on top of the table.

Jack was wiping his glasses, Frank just stood silently, Gabriel just seemed sad.

"Is he?" he asked.  
"He's dead, John." said Frank somberly.  
"What"  
"He died last night"  
"That's impossible."

John ran to the end of the shop where Nigel was supposed to be sleeping, he still lay there, his body slumped on the couch, a burned joint rested in his hand, a lighter was on the floor, a terrifying look of fear and confusion was spread all over his face.

"We think his joint was spliced with something." commented Jack.

"Nigel, wake up!" said John as he slapped Nigel's cheek, it was no use, he was not breathing and had no pulse; he was dead by all definitions.

John held back a stream of tears, then suddenly felt an over whelming urge to stalk the streets of L.A. and kill every drug dealer in sight.

"We should call the cops"  
"They're on their way."

John turned to leave, but suddenly saw something written on the wall, it read 'Luke was here'.

The Devil did it.

"If someone wants out, now is the time to step aside." said John, when he looked back he saw that they were still there. They wanted to go all the way.

"Suit yourselves."

-------------------------------------------------------------

John walked down the stairs to club Midnite, flanked by Frank and Gabriel, the first had a baseball bat in hand.

"We're closed." said the bouncer.

"Would a Ben Franklin open you up?" asked John as he presented him with a hundred dollar bill.

"No." said the bouncer as he blocked his way.  
"Too bad." said John as he went to punch him, the bouncer caught his fist as he learned his lesson from a year ago. He twisted John's arm but let go when Frank's bat smashed into his face.

"Thanks, Frank." said John as he nursed his fist.  
"No problem, John." said Frank as he hit the bouncer again.

The three made their way to the storage room where a wooden monstrosity was stored.

"What in the name of pete is that?" asked Frank.  
"The electric chair from sing-sing, 300-plus were sent to hell from that little bar stool." said John as he sat on top of it and removed his shoes and socks.

"I did mention that this is a dumb idea, right?" "Once or twice, watch the door, Frank."

Gabriel strapped John in and poured some water onto the floor till it touched John's feet, "Hey Gabriel," said John, "Don't get any crazy Ideas."

Gabriel opened the zip lock bag and placed it's contents into a silver bowl, her nose twitched at the disgusting smell, she added some peaces of tree bark and lit the mix, then placed it on John's lap.

"John," said Gabriel as she held a sparkling electric cable in her hand, "It's been a hoot knowing you."

Gabriel then thrust the cable forward into the pool of water and John screamed at the top of his lungs.

John felt like he was shot through the Club's walls and was barreling through the cosmos, hundreds of sights passed through him, he was eventually able to steady himself, he saw himself in the streets of Manhattan standing next to Eudaemon as he watched Ellie flirting with him a distance away, he moved ahead n time rapidly and saw them kissing their first forbidden kiss, moving ahead some more he saw Ellie's pregnancy develop and he finally was at the rundown building, he saw himself cuffed to the wall, Eudaemon slumped helplessly in the corner, the man with Silver hair was watching as Ellie was delivering the child on her own.

John never saw the man's face though, he moved on in time and saw the child being brought into a mansion, and placed in a crib in an underground room where the Silver haired man stood in the corner reading from a book, he was giving John his back. John gathered all of his energy and focused it into walking slowly towards that man, trying to turn around him and see his face, but he couldn't hold on, as the man was turning to look at his direction he lost focus and returned to the storage room.

"John, are you alive?" asked Gabriel.

"If I am, I sure don't feel like it." said John.

Gabriel unstraped John from the chair as Frank came to help him up and out of the club.

---------------------------------------------------

"I know where it is."

John and company were back at Jack's, he lit a cigarette as Jack sipped from his coffee.

"Did you see who it was?" asked Jack.  
"Almost, he looked really familiar." said John who the scribbled down an address, "This is the address, I need you to find out who it belongs to."

John stepped to the outside for a smoke after Jack was getting dizzy from all the second hand smoke, he was met with an upset Midnite, arriving in a black Mercedes.

"Hey paps," said John, "Out for a drive and some old books?"

Midnite was in no mood for bullshit, he grabbed the smaller man from his shoulders and shoved him into a brick wall.

"Aaa! What's with you"  
"You think I'm kidding when I asked you not to anything like you would normally do? That means no breaking into my club when I'm not around and using my possessions. You could have killed yourself"  
"I didn't know you cared." John muttered as Midnite's fingers crushed his ribs.  
"I don't, but your death would bring unwanted attention to my establishment"  
"You need to put the cap on that rage." said John.  
"You want to tell me to what were you doing"  
"Nigel is dead"  
"I heard."

Midnite backed off for a bit and John stood regaining his breaths.

"I'm sorry."

"The Devil did it." said John.  
"Impossible"  
"The walls had 'Luke was here' for crying out loud! Only I call him Luke"  
"So? Have you considered the possibility it might have been done by someone called Luke?"

John paused for a second, it was possible.

"Know any lukes who could walk into Jack's shop without opening the door or breaking the window?"

Midnight glared at John, he was acting unreasonably.

"Fine, let's say you're right. Why didn't you come for my permission"  
"Come on! I know what you were going to tell me, 'The Balance', 'I'm Neutral', 'I'm Switzerland'! Last year I thought you came to your senses, but you just stuck to bartending. And now the baby is on it's way to hell, and Nigel's already there!"

John kicked a garbage can hard and sent it rolling down the side walk and walked away, leaving Midnite thinking about what he said, He then got into his Mercedes and drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

John watched as the evening league competed at the 20 lane bowling ally. He had a brief memory of one time when he and Beeman were bowling and drinking all night and they eventually threw a bowling ball through the glass windows in the front.

He took out his cellphone and dialed a number, a few rings later the other side picked up.

"Lieutenant Dodson speaking."

John just listened and didn't say a thing.

"Is there anyone there? ... You should know that I'm a cop and could have you arrested you creep."

Angela hung up the phone, John stuck it back in his pocket but as he did so it rang again, he looked at the screen and saw it was Jack.

"Constantine." said John as he answered.  
"John, I got the name, the mansion is registered under an Aaron Crowley."

"Come again"  
"Aaron Crowley, is something wrong"  
"Thank, Jack."

John hung up and left the bowling ally.

---------------------------------------------------------

John walked into the five star restaurant and head for the main hall.

"Your reservations, sir?" asked the host speaking with a French accent.

John glared at him and took out his wallet, flipped it open and produced a fake F.B.I. I.D. .

"Agent John Collier, FBI."

The man seemed not to believe.

"That am inside, Crowley"  
"Yes, He's one of our most loyal customers"  
"He works with us. I need to speak to him"  
"Mr Crowley is a G-Man, that's ridiculous"  
"I didn't he works for us, I said he's working with us. Now let me get to him"  
"Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave..."

John grabbed the host by the collar and yelled at him, "Listen you little puke. The man has been marked there are me after him, he needs to speak with me! Now let me in or I'll call I.N.S. on you!"

The host seemed convinced and let John in.

"Good choice."

John walked over to where Crowley was sitting, dressed in Armani's best and eating an expensive dish. John sat across the table from him.

"Hello, Aaron." said John.

Aaron looked up at him, not the least surprised, he stared at Constantine for a bit to remember his features.

"John, Hi."

A waiter came by to take an order.

"Would the gentleman care to place an order"  
"Go ahead, it's on me." said Crowley.  
"Sure, how about a Pepsi and a Chili Dog?"

The waiter was insulted at the order, "We don't serve Sausages, Sir."

"Then fuck off."

The waiter went away muttering curses in French.

"I see you haven't changed much"  
"You did," John said, "Is that really your hair"  
"Yeah. Residual effects of an Egyptian sorcerer's Idea of a Joke"  
"Nice suit, when we rolled together you only wore Jeans"  
"I like yours too, It just keeps looking better year after year after year"  
"Well, at least mine wasn't bought with the Devil's credit card."

Aaron took a bite of his stake and ignored the last sentence.

"Truth be told, John. Seeing you is not as nauseating as I would have expected"  
"I'm flattered"  
"What brings you here, John? Catch up on your old friend Aaron? Recall on our old war stories"  
"We sure were a couple of Hell Raisers in our days. Us both AND the Gang. Do you see them often"  
"Once in a while"  
"Do pass my regards, Remember when we lived in Boston with no money and no Jobs, we had to Con our way into everything"  
"Remember 'Mucous Membrane'? Man were we awful"  
"Remember Greenwich Village?"

John froze as he remembered, Aaron was invoking a sore memory for both, what had happened in Greenwich Village was a sore Memory for both.

"You're never going to let that one go, are you?" asked John.  
"Yes I have, believe me I forgot all about it." Aaron answered abruptly, "What have you done since we last met"  
"The usual; Spent a few months in a New Zeland prison, spent a year in Morocco, died and was sent back again"  
"I've recently been in Morocco. So tell me John, when did it all go wrong? When did we fall apart?"

"Umm, I think it was when you sold your soul to the devil in exchange for Arcane Knowledge."

Aaron smiled, "I knew you wanted to tackle that issue"  
"I never could understand it Aaron, why you rolled with us. I needed to atone, North did it for the money, the others had reasons of their own to do it, but why did you get involved in that business?"

"The fun." said Crowley laconically.

"I knew it."

"Oh come on John," Crowley said, "Are you telling me you really wanted God to forgive you? You did it cause it made you feel good. It was like a drug, a year ago you got what you wanted, so why did you stay involved? You missed that feeling in your gut when you were going up against something too powerful for you. You couldn't just go through life pedaling relics with Midnite and running the bar with him. You need that crazy stuff cause you know it's out there and it's calling for you to dabble with it."

"You know nothing about me!" barked John, causing the discomfort of several partons, a security guard was about to kick John out if Aaron hadn't waved at him indicating it was okay.

"Just tell me one thing, Crowley." said John as he calmed down. "You already had the fun, why did you have to sell your soul to the devil? We were doing good, we were helping people who didn't have anyone. Why did you betray us?"

"Simple, It didn't feel right," said Crowley ad he sipped from his red wine.

"It didn't feel right"  
"That's right. At first I felt good about myself, but it didn't last, at one point I did some soul searching and discovered something interesting about myself, I didn't like humanity. They're overrated if you ask me. And I sure as hell didn't like god or heaven or the Angels. I once botched an exorcism on purpose and I had such a tingling feeling, like I drowned and just as was dying I found my way to the surface."

A call for physical violence was building up inside John, he wanted to reach across the table and impale Aaron's head with the fork in his hand.

"I found the pursuit of evil more fulfilling, so I took it to the next level, I summoned a demon from hell and Balthazar arrived. How is Balthazar"  
"You know I deported his ass"  
"Actually I didn't, it's a shame. Any way I pledged my soul to the devil and he gave me all the knowledge I wanted, he gave me powerful tools, like the chain of Mephisto. I'll have to say, so far It's been a gas."

John was outraged by Crowley's smug smirk, his pompous attitude and his fist shot into Aaron's jaw.

The satanic Sorcerer fell to the ground and blood was pouring from his mouth.

"I WAN'T THE BABAY!" screamed John as restaurant security surrounded him and dragged him out of the restaurant, kicking and screaming, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, CROWLEY! YOU'LL MEET YOUR MASTER SOONER THAN YOU THINK! I'LL FINISH YOU OFF NO MATTER WHAT! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Crowley smirked from ear to ear as John was forced out, he wiped the blood off his mouth with the sleeve of his suit and chuckled, "I'd like to see you try." 


	10. Damnation's Flame

Okay, I'm back with another chapter, the reason for why thi is tkaing too long is cause none seem to read, I will only update if I get at least one review, and I don't mean a one word review but I'd like you to mention what you liked or hated for that matter.

Also, If you had gotten this far, don't stop now, thenext chapters will be the coolest things I ever written.

* * *

John was hit by the sunlight as he stepped outside, the police had arrested him the night before and he spent the night in jail fending off the affections of a mad cell mate. Someone had posted bail ands he was free to leave.

Frank's black car was waiting; Jack leaned back on its hood holding a cup of coffee as he waited for John to come out.

"Had fun?" asked Jack as he sipped from his coffee and stepped into the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"You posted bail?" asked John as he sat in the back.

"Midnite paid, we just came to pick you up."

"Does anyone have some...?"

Frank tossed some aspirin and some cigarettes to the back seat and started driving.

"Thanks a lot."

John swallowed an aspirin tablet and lit a cigarette.

"Hey John, Mind if I ask what the point of assaulting our opponent is and letting him know were coming?" asked Frank.

"Made me feel real good." said John as he started practicing his most sacred of habits: smoking.

"I got some new Info on Crowley." said Jack.

"I know who he is."

"I know, but there some that you don't."

"Alright, let's have it."

Jack tossed a folder to the back seat filled with photos, reports, articles... etc.

"I decided to dig up some more info on Crowley's estate and when it was purchased, but I was intercepted. I get as curious as a feline and asked a hacker friend of mine to help me out, turn out that the government has your old friend Crowley on its payroll."

"How so?"

"He works in 'Detachment A' a subdivision of the covert Bureau of the NSA that deals with the occult. It was started in the forties to counter Hitler's Occult Division of the Gestapo(1), they provide him with funds, resources and men. And he returns the favor in manner you can imagine. Divining the locations of wanted men, confusing masses and the works.

"His legion of mystics and henchmen are revered as the Damnation Army, he's brainwashed the agents the government provided him with, he's turned them into his Acolytes, and he's transformed them from soldiers into his very own satanic cult. They're true allegiance is with the devil."

"So this Crowley character has the well trained men, the weapons, the backing of the Devil AND the government..." said Frank.

"The child." interrupted Jack.

"Thanks Jack, The Child. What do we have?"

"Well, were the good guys," said Jack, "We have a former Archangel, we have... er... we have..."

Jack was at lost of words, they didn't have much unfortunately.

"We have nothing to loose." said John as he put his cigarette out.

* * *

"Your men are not enough." Nergal said as he and Aaron had their breakfast.

"They're highly trained soldiers, the best there is."

"They're human!" cried Nergal as he swigged from a bottle of Vodka.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Round up the half-breads, have them guard the estate as the child transcends into The Devil's embrace."

"Constantine and Midnite have their informants; I can't risk having him know when the child will travel."

"These Humans will be a breeze to dispose of."

"Constantine doesn't murder, it's not his nature."

"Some stun gas will do it then."

Crowley was deep in thought, as Nergal feasted he was devising a plan; it had finally flourished in his head when he spoke, "I have an Idea, it'll provide us with the half-breeds we need and it will worsen Constantine's week."

Nergal seemed to fancy the idea, "What do you need?" he asked.

* * *

"He can't kill it." John mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?"

"If he kills the child, then it'll go to heaven because it didn't commit any sins, and it hadn't reached maturity yet."

"He can use a spell." commented Jack.

"He might end up with two common half-breeds. He need to use something that'll safely transport the Angel part safely to Hell."

"Is there such a spell?"

"There is a spell for everything."

"Should I look?"

The car stopped at John's building, as he got out he said, "Yes, I'll come by in a few hours and help you."

* * *

John opened the door to his apartment and saw an old demon lady sitting on his chair, looking right at him.

"What the f-"

"It's me John."

The old lady stood up and walked towards John, "Relax."

Body morphed into that of Ellie.

"Where have you been?" asked John.

"Hiding. To no avail, the shield has broken down." said Ellie, "They're on my tail."

"Since when could you do that?" asked John.

"The morphing? Since forever, we the Succubae use it to take the form that'll appeal to our targets. I rarely use cause it takes a lot of concentration and I rarely need it."

She made sure to keep away from the windows, "She's gone, isn't she?"

"I know where she is, getting her back won't be easy."

"You must go get her soon."

"I can't risk Hell having it, I'll-"

"It? IT? Damn you, John!" cursed Ellie, "You don't understand, do you?"

John knew what she was thinking; she paced the apartment t nervously speaking to him.

"To you, Midnite, Hell, Heaven, those men who abducted him, you all think of her as the Child that shouldn't have been, a pivotal figure that'll be difference maker in the war between heaven and hell. You know what she is to me? She's my daughter!"

"I know," John said, "I'll get her back."

Ellie sensed the understanding in him; perhaps they weren't the different at all.

"I need your help." she said.

"I know, and I will." John said, "But after you're hidden from the devil, I'll call on a favor, once you fulfill it, you'll have her in your arms."

"What do we do?"

* * *

John and Ellie walked into a tattoo parlor, its walls were painted with vulgar graffiti and murals, in the inside were only the two employees, A depressed Goth teen and an overweight man with jail house tattoos and several piercing.

"Hey John, long time no see." said the overweight cheerfully, his genteel attitude clashed with his intimidating appearance.

"Hi Austin." said John, "This is Ellie."

"Hi, sugar. How are you?" Austin greeted.

"I'm fine."

"That's my nephew Steve, say hello Steve."

Steve looked at them coldly and laconically said, "Hey."

"He's at that awkward phase." Austin commented under his breath, "So how can I help you?"

"She needs your handy work." said John.

"Sure, I'll even give her a discount seeing as how you guys are friends, what would you like? A flower perhaps."

"Not that kind of handy work." John said.

"You need something removed, then?"

"No."

Austin understood what they needed. He took John aside and spoke to him.

"You're not talking about that Shaman stuff?"

"Yes I am."

Austin sighed, "I'd walk on broken glass for you, John. But this too much to ask for! I run an honest business now."

"You were out of practice when you gave me these." said John as he bared his forearms, revealing the triangular tattoos he had.

"Remember how you got sick for weeks after that?"

"But it worked pretty good, they still do. And she can take anything you can dish out."

"How come? Is she like a Zen master or something?"

John didn't know how to put it gently, so he just said it, "She's a half-bread Demon."

Austin's eyes widened with surprise and anger, "You expect me to help out a demon. someone who serves to the prince of Darkness?"

"Austin, please just take a look at this." said John, as he handed him a folded peace of paper, it was unfolded and Austin grunted in disapproval after he saw it.

"That's it, get out both of you!" he ordered, pointing at the door.

"We're leaving, Ellie." said John as he made his way to the door.

Ellie was reluctant, she thought of going up to Austin and stapling him to the wall, and force him to do it. But she opted to follow John.

"Crowley says hi."

At the mention of Aaron, Austin frowned for all the things that caused him to remember.

"What did you say?"

"Aaron Crowley told me to say hello to all the gang for him. He was looking for Ellie you see." said John as he opened the door.

"Are you for real, John?" asked Austin as he approached them, "Or is it just another one of your cons?"

John stopped, "I cross my heart and hope to die an awful death."

Austin hesitated for a few moments, "Follow me."

They went into the basement, where some magic supplies were hidden; some old books were lying around covered in dust. The place hadn't been visited for months.

"Sit there." said Austin, pointing to a dentist chair at the center.

Ellie sat in and John strapped her in while Austin searched for something.

"I'll warn you, Honey." said Austin as he flashed an ancient iron scalpel, "This is gona hurt like nothing before."

* * *

Jack was reading some pages that were sent to him about Crowley, he would inform John of it soon. The information did present a new light for Crowley to be viewed from.

Jack was sipping his coffee when, the little bell attached to the doors rang and a well built man in a suit walked. Jack got into his business mode and smiled.

"Good day, Sir. Welcome to 'Moriarty's'. I'm Moriarty, can I help you?"

The man's eyes looked around the place in a suspicious manner.

"I'm looking for a very rare book."

"What subject? Fiction or poetry or-"

"The Occult."

"We have a large selection of those. What's the title?"

"Daghur."

A cold shiver shot through Jack's spine. Daghur was a Satanic Priest from the thirteenths century, who wrote an ominous book named after him that contained secrets to conjure hellish atrocities. Jack had fell upon the only surviving copy in a garage sale a few years ago but never dared look in it.

"I'm sorry. I don't have it."

"I think you do. I'll pay whatever you want."

"I'm sure you would. All the copies of 'Daghur' were burned with Daghur himself, only one was stored in Vienna, and that was lost in a train wreck in the fifties."

"And somehow it ended up in your hands. I'll pay double for it."

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." said Jack politely.

The man grabbed Jack by the collar and his voice became sharp and brutal, "Listen you four eyed limey prick!" he said, "I'm walking out of here with that book. If I pay or not is not my concern."

"Limey Prick?" asked Jack as he secretly grabbed the styrophome, "I'm no limey prick."

Jack tossed the contents of the cop into the mans face. The hot coffee burned the man's face and he squirmed in pain, meanwhile Jack reached behind the counter and produced a golf club.

"I'M A SCOTICH PRICK!" he said as he hit the man in the face with the club, the man hit the floor and Jack continued the assault. The Businessman was gone.

The bell rang again as another man walked in; he glanced at the one on the ground and lunged at Jack.

The Scotsman punched the man in the jaw then hit him in the crotch with the club, then went to whale on the first man.

The third man to enter didn't find more success, but as he was being flogged, a fourth man snuck up on him from the back and hit Jack.

The four men ganged up on the fallen book dealer, they kicked him while he was down for ages, one held him up and they took turns taking swings at him.

"Let's trash the place." said one of them, his speech distorted after he lost his front teeth from Jack's assault.

Jack looked up at them, his glasses shattered and his face bruised, his hair cacked with blood, "Please, don't." he said as they tore the place to peaces; Knocking down shelves, ripping apart the furniture.

"I got it." exclaimed one of them.

"NO!" screamed Jack with all his remaining strength, they had the book with them, he tried to warn them what they were allowing to happen. One of them smashed a foot into his chest, knocking the wind right out of Jack.

"Help..." he said, trying to scream it but it came as a whisper.

"Help..hel..h..."

* * *

Ellie walked out of the parlor with staggering steps, with very little energy. John followed her lighting a cigarette.

"Have some rest," he told her, "Pass by the demon haunts and let me know how it went." he said.

A night in jail cleared his head, provided the motive and quiet he needed to begin devising a plan to get back the Child, to avenge Nigel and to get back at Crowley. He wasn't done yet, he needed a radical component, he needed to pull a never used before trick.

It was too dangerous, too far fetched and too ridiculous.

But then what would be the fun otherwise?

Crowley was right; he did do it for the fun. And right now, he felt like painting the town demon red.

* * *

Gabriel walked into Jack's place, she needed a little loan so she could make ends meet, and she had lost her job today since she was absent the day before, when she was at the shop where Nigel had died.

"Jack? I need a small favor."

The place was in a mess, worry started to sink in.

"Jack?"

There he was, amongst the shattered wood and the torn peaces of paper he laid a broken mess, almost lifeless, taking a breath was a heroic effort.

"Gabriel..." he said with a raspy voice, "The papers behind the counter..."

"I'll call for an ambulance."

"No, listen to me."

Jack was determined to get his message through.

"Have John read the pages behind the counter... very crucial..."

Gabriel crawled to where the phone was thrown and dialed 911.

"Hello, my friend is injured..."

She informed the paramedics of the address and the state of Jack; after she got off the phone she crawled to him and tried to support him.

"They have the book of Daghur."

"What?"

Jack then smiled and closed his eyes at that instant.

* * *

Jack lay in his bed hooked up to all those machines in his hospital bed, he'd been in a coma for the last hours.

"The wounds were severe, but all are repairable, his internal organs were damaged but not beyond recovery."

"Will he ever wake up?"

John looked coldly as the doctor tried to look for a soothing answer.

"There has been too much head tra-"

"Will he ever wake up?"

The doctor was pierced by Johns stares, "Not likely." he said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked John.

"Pray for a miracle."

The doctor left, leaving John to just stare at Jack as the EKG sent off a steady beep, John's face had an expression of Apathy. But deep inside, rage was pilling up; he was craving to bring Judgment day on Crowley and his Damnation Army. He will be the striking hammer of god.

"It worked," said Ellie as she walked into the room, "I walked by a pack of half-breads, they didn't feel me."

"Good," John said, then turned around and faced the succubus, "I'm ready to call in my favor."

* * *

(1) Hitler did have an Occult Division in the Gestapo. 


	11. Staring at the Wall

"He needs death," John said, "To transport the girl to Hell he needs dozens of Half-Bread Demons to die in combat, that will create the cosmic energy he'll channel to transport it to hell." 

Midnite was reading the papers Jack had gotten, they collaborated what John was saying.

"Question is, when is he doing it?" Asked John.

There was a long pause, till Midnite said, "Tomorrow Night."

"What"  
"Tomorrow Night the earth, moon, mars and its moons will be aligned. It's an insignificant event and usually on those nights nothing happens but... Orgies and such debauchery, they claim it gives them power but there is no sense to it. It seems that Crowley had a way use for it."

"This is bad." Said Midnite.  
"You're telling me?" Said John, as he fished out pack of Silk Cuts and opened it, empty. He tossed it aside.

Midnite was then reading another set of papers.

"Are you sure this is true"  
"You know Moriarty, if it's on paper and it came from him; it's genuine."

"Are you saying that if and when Crowley dies he will rise as a most powerful demon?" Asked Midnite.  
"Yes, and not just some half-bread. I mean a full blown Demon with powers and a ranch in hell. And we can't do anything about it. Even if we hack his corpse into dices he'll return"  
"Then how will you dispose of him"  
"I'll find a way."

"What kind of spells are in this book"  
"Spells to transport masses into Hell, spells to allow demons to manifest on this side without them choosing to..."

Midnite took a pause and his eyes shined, he had a breakthrough, and John was thinking it too.

"He plans on turning his Damnation Army into Half-Breads"  
"They'd follow him to the Jaws of hell and further, surely they'll die in combat."

* * *

"Gone?" Asked the devil, "How could she be gone?" 

Lilith bowed her head to avoid the wrath of Lucifer, "It seems she's been shielded by Sigils."

A frail figure of one of the damned approached in the distance.

"Impossible! While I was on earth I could feel her move, her shield was breaking apart. Then she was blocked, but I could feel her moving. She isn't barricaded in a room carved with Sigils, Queen."

"I don't know, perhaps once the child arrives you can use it to find her"  
"I needn't your Hollow suggestion."

"Our Prince."

Lilith and Satan turned to the scourged soul that has walked up to them while they were in the heat of the argument.

"You dare interrupt the Devil, Damned swine?" Asked Lilith.

The twenty years old was skinny and his eyes were full of grief, his black scruffy hair waved from the angry breaths of the devil.

"I'm one of those cursed ones, cursed to have met John Constantine." He said.  
"Indeed you are cursed, and there is another one of Constantine's friends hanging no more than a hundred yards from here," said the Devil, pointing at Nigel's disfigured body as he was hung from the top of Lilith's cave, eternally being tormented by Lilith's daughters.

"You shall join him shortly. How did you die anyway?"

"It was from battling with your son." Said the young man.

The Devil seemed to relax and lost a bit of the hostility he was willing to take out of the damned man.

"My son Mammon? I guess I owe you a favor then. What's your name, damned child"  
"My name is Kramer, Chas Kramer"  
"And I guess your life was full of wickedness, and that's why you ended up in here even though you died to save humans. Now what do you want"  
"The company of Constantine has caused me greatly, albeit I would have ended in here no matter what. I believe I would have lived a long debauched life before I would end up in here. I wish to take vengeance upon Constantine, and I have a few ideas on how you could do that."

The Devil smiled, then snickered, then laughed a laugh that brought the thunder and caused blood to rain upward into the scorched sky above.

"You want to advice the Fallen Angel Lucifer Morningstar? The light bringer? The Devil? What nerve! I sure do appreciate the laugh, tell me, damned human. Tell me your scheme before you return to the masses of the damned."

Chas told the Devil his plan, and the devil liked what he heard. He liked it very much.

* * *

Crowley was steering something in a large caldron using an ivory tusk. His Faction of Satanic Acolytes stood in a circle with him and Nergal who stood in Human form to his left. 

Crowley started pouring what was brewing in the caldron into glasses of crystal, the foamy liquid was clear and had small black bits moving in it. Crowley started passing the glasses to the Damnation Army who started passing it till it reached the other the other side if him, when all had their drink, they gulped the potion in unison.

"Blindfolds." Said Crowley, the men then blindfolded themselves and kneeled down.

"Your up." Said Crowley, Nergal then morphed into demon form, the yellow tusks sprouted from his cheeks, his skin was covered with carvings and turned red.

He bared his left arm and bit it with his sharp fangs, some of his blood spilt on the floor; the demons blood was glowing red like, it a mixture of blood and fire.

Nergal then started to round the men and let drop of his blood fall into their gaping mouths, they devoured his blood and swallowed it without hesitation; meanwhile Crowley was chanting something silently in some obscure language; a tongue only spoken by those who serve the devil.

After nearly thirty minutes of silent hum like chanting one of the men fell on his face, dead. Another made a chocking sound and fell too. All the men died, some died silently, and others screamed bloody murder before they croaked.

"When shall they rise?" Asked Nergal.  
"By Dawn, by the alignment tomorrow they'll be in full bloom"  
"Good," said Nergal.  
"Hungry?" Asked Crowley.  
"Famished. What's fir dinner"  
"The chef has prepared Shark for you"  
"Delightful!"

* * *

The following Evening, it was the day when Crowley would perform his spell and John would launch his attack. 

John had the blue print of Crowley's mansion pinned to the wall, he stood against it, studying it, memorizing it, visualizing himself breaking into it and exacting his revenge.

He was in the basement of Jack's shop, where all the relics and demon fighting weapons were stored. He lit a cigarette and started sketching on the map with a pencil.

"Planning a war, are we?" Gabriel said as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing as how I was out of work and soon to be evicted, I thought I'd get drunk."

'Yeah right, that would be a sight!'

"Then I thought that seeing would be stomach turning enough, and I wouldn't have to pay.

"I'm glad you thought of me."

John went to a cabinet and took out a small wooden box in which copper objects were wrapped with straw. He took it to a table and started assembling the Ace of Winchesters, the Holy Shotgun.

"Listen John, he needs his men to die for the spell to work, why help him"  
"If I don't he'll hire someone to kill his men, or have them fight each other."

"You think you can defeat his army, dispose of Nergal and still make it in time to stop Crowley without turning him into a demon and walk out with the child, alive?"

"It sounds bad when you put it that way."

"Good thing you have me." Said Frank as he walked in.

"What brings you here?" Asked John.  
"Listen to the lady, John. You will die." said Frank as he rummaged through the cabinet looking for a weapon, "Okay, you get that little number in your hands, what do I get"  
"Frank, look"  
"I know how to kill people, John. I was in the army, remember"  
"It's not that"  
"Look John," snapped Frank, "They ruined my cab, they beat us up, they killed Nigel, and they almost Killed Jack. Like it or not, I'm going in there with you, Get me drift?"

Gabriel smiled at the British Cabby's bravery and loyalty to his friends, perhaps these humans were worthy of god's love after all.

"No where Is mine?" Asked Frank.

"Look into that box in the corner." Said John with an amused smile.

Frank went to get the box while John continued working of the Shotgun, as soon as it was done John went to look for some of the Dragons breath which powered the weapon.

"I believe you're looking for this."

Midnite sauntered into the place, he tossed a copper tube to John who caught with ease and installed it into the weapon.

"I assume you need ammunition so I brought these."

Midnite laid out several rounds of ammunition suitable for the shotgun, the three looked at the Towering Jamaican Warrior.

"Glad you made it"  
"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you"  
"The more the merrier." Said Frank as he opened his box, it contained an iron crossbow; under the rim was a battery of silver arrows.

Gabriel shifted her eyes between them, the Exorcist, the Witch Doctor and the Cabbie; suddenly they were all looking at her.

"Alright," she said, "I guess four can die just as easily as three."

They didn't expect her to be so eager to join the battle.

"You think I'd trust you three to do this?"

"You'll need this then." Said John as he handed her the shotgun.

"How reassuring." She said as she struggled to hold it.

"Everyone pack up on these." Said John as he took out a crate filled with spherical ampoules of Holy Water.

Everyone stuffed as many as possible in their pockets; Gabriel also took the cross-carved brass knuckles and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What's the plan?" Asked Midnite.

John was about to speak when Frank interrupted,

"I say we just charge the place, pakin' serious heat, and do like Al Pacino in Scarface!"

"Thank you Frank. But I had something more subtle in mind."

John leaned forward to Explain, "Now here's what I was thinking."

* * *

Frank parked Midnite's Black Mercedes outside Crowley's mansion; they got out wielding their weapons. Midnite had his magic only, John had a gun and a blessed dagger as well as a black duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, Frank had the crossbow and Gabriel had the Shotgun. 

John led the way, his trench coat blowing in the air as his head to the gate, "Remember," he said, "They're like newborns; they're strong but vulnerable; so they should be easy to kill"  
"Easy?" Asked Frank.  
"Only In comparison."

Two men saw them coming, or two half-breads saw them coming would be more accurate, they charged at them with all they had.

"And so it Begins."


	12. Hellraisers

_Disclaimer: I do not own John Constantine, Papa Midnite, Frank Chandler, Nergal, Nigel Archer, Gabriel, Azrael, Eudaemon, Ellie, Lilith or The Devil. Most of these characters either occur in Holy Scriptures andor in the Hellblazer comics owned by DCVertigo Comics, Inc and Warner Bros. I only own the characters of Jack Moriarty and Aaron Crowley.

* * *

_

John raised his revolver and fired at the first; the blessed bullet struck him in the chest and killed him instantly. The other leaped in the air over the gate and attempted to crash into the group, Gabriel shot a round at him and he fell behind them, a burning mass of festering flesh.

Midnite advanced and raised his open hands as he stood before the gate, he chanted quietly and then with one sudden wave a burst of energy erupted from his palms, only seen as a ripple in the air, the gates swung open and the four walked in.

"There's no one else." Said Frank, his solider instincts kicked in and he put a finger on the trigger of the crossbow, ready for any ambush.

"They're all inside, he wants us there." Said John, "We should split up now."

"Go with god." Said Midnite as he head to the east side, John head to the west. Frank and Gabriel went to the main entrance.

A couple of shots from the shotgun blew the door open, the unlikely fighters walked in with their weapons pointed forward.

"Eheh, this isn't what I expected." Said Frank.

No less than thirty half-breeds stood facing them, ready to rip the man and woman into shreds.

One half-breed started walking up to them, Gabriel raiser her weapon and fired.

A blast of fire shot through the air and the blessed bullet struck the man and sent him flying back. His comrades didn't seem to be discouraged. Gabriel did it again, and another one bit the dust.

Gabriel looked to frank; he was struggling with his weapon, pulling the trigger profusely to no avail.

"A little help would be great"  
"This damn thing don't work!"

Gabriel tried to keep the half-breeds at bay, but they kept coming, they quickened their pace, and she couldn't fire fast enough to finish them all off.

As they got within ten feet of them Gabriel tried to gone someone down, but heard an unassuring click. The gun was empty.

They started to panic, Gabriel tried to reload her gun but she was too alarmed to do it.

"Awww, Bloody Hell."

Frank slammed whipped the crossbow into the wall, both were unarmed, a half-breed saw it would be best to seize the day, so he jumped through the air to take them both out.

In one last desperate attempt Frank raised the crossbow and pulled the trigger, a silver arrow shot with tremendous speed and caught the demon as he soared in the air, the power of the arrow was so great that it sent the demon up into the air till he slammed into the ceiling where the arrow had embed itself.

The half-breeds retreated in initial fear; the demon shot by frank was dying as he was pinned to the ceiling by the silver arrow.

"Shiiiit." Frank uttered in glee and then he brought his attention back to the half-breeds, Gabriel finished reloading her weapon; they were both armed again.

As Gabriel gunned down all that came near her, Frank began exacting revenge on the enemy. He fired an arrow that plunged into a half-breeds chest and sent him flying back and slam into another half-breed. Both demons were pinned to the wall by the silver arrow.

----------------------------------------------------

Crowley teetered in his place as he felt the energy caused by the deaths of his loyal legion of half-breeds flow thickly; his plan was working better than he hoped for.

Crowley wrapped a cloak around himself and made his way to the chamber where the child was kept, it was time.

----------------------------------------------------

Midnite followed Crowley silently as he went down a flight of stairs, hidden from all eyes by his powerful Voodoo magic.

Crowley stopped at a door at the bottom and turned around to face Midnite.

"I know you're there. Reveal yourself."

Midnite expected that a sorcerer of Crowley's caliber wouldn't be completely influenced by his magic, so he relinquished the spell.

Crowley saw Midnite fade into his view from nothingness, he instantly recognized the legendary Shaman.

"Papa Midnite," he said in a mocking theatrical tone, "The Witch Doctor from the Depths of Trenchtown! Or once. And now the Bartender to all otherworldly creatures."

Midnite wasn't fazed by the lack of respect, he descended down the stairs

"That's the difference between us. See, you know me, whereas I only heard of you yesterday."

----------------------------------------------------

"That's for Nigel!" Shouted Frank as he shot a half-breed. He heard Gabriel fire twice and a then a couple of loud thuds followed.

"That's for Jack!" Shouted Frank as he deported a demon, "And this is for my car!"

Hellish cries of agony erupted from the sea of decaying flesh as Frank and Gabriel made their way into the mansion, dozens of demons were deported in a storm of fire and bullets.

It was judgment day for the damnation army.

----------------------------------------------------

John stabbed ahalf-breed guarding a hall in the back as he followed to where he sensed the child's presence, the unique sensation he first had when he the child first arrived days ago.

John opened a window at the end of the hall, looking behind him to see if anyone was coming he stepped out and walked on the ledge with his back to the wall. The warm wind blew against his face, bringing a mild reminder to the Hell's Climate.

After a minute of slow walking, he finally reached a window to a room that had only a crib in the middle of the room, three half-breeds guarded her.

John reloaded his revolver and laid the duffel bag secured on the ledge then shot the lock, the wind blew it open and John jumped in.

The Exorcist flung an ampoule of holy water at one of the demons and shot a bullet into another's skull, then fired at the first and he fell to the ground, dead.

The third was able to disarm John, grabbing him by the neck and lift him in the air against the wall; John reached for the dagger and stuck it into the demon's heart.

The fist tightened on John's throat as he took his last breath, But John was freed when the demon fell like those before him.

A little nervous John walked over to the crib, and looked at the child that came regardless of the objection of everybody, to the rest of the world it looked human, but John was able to see it's inner self, the glistening Crimson skin with the black markings, and those violet radiating eyes full of mystique. Whether it had the goodness of an Angel or the evil of a Demon he didn't know, he then realized it had the free will of man.

He picked the child up and knew how it felt, it was week; it was dying. Demons and Angels' bloods couldn't co-exist. Its human part was all that held it together.

----------------------------------------------------

Gabriel and Frank had split up a while ago after they'd disposed of the bulk of the Damnation Army, she thought she heard someone laughing in one room and hesitantly decided to enter.

It was in the dinning room; Nergal was feasting on raw flesh and drinking bottles of wine. She raised her weapon at him.

"Heyyyyyy," he greeted, showing no fear of the weapon aimed at him, "Why don't you put that trinket down and join me for a drink, Angel. Oops. I mean fallen angel."

Gabriel pulled the trigger and a bullet left a streak of flame in the air as it made its way to hit its target.

"Nice shooting."

Nergal had moved out of his chair and sat in another from the time she hit the trigger till the time the bullet ht the chair he was occupying.

"Don't worry, Crowley won't mind you deporting his furniture." Scoffed Nergal as he drank straight from the bottle.

Gabriel aimed again and fired, she saw Nergal disappear before the bullet hit its target.

"Tell me something, Gabriel." Said Nergal as he appeared somewhere else, "If it weren't for that whole Demon-Angel-Heaven-and-Hell-conflict thing, would there be any hope for us to get into bed?"

Gabriel fired immensely at Nergal, and although her aim was accurate, Nergal was too fast, she would always end up putting a bullet into a chair or a table or a wall, all the while he was laughing at the top of his lungs. She checked the chambers, only one was left.

Before she could make any decision she found her weapon being taken away from her and thrown away.

Nergal stood in front of her, a cruel smirk on his face, intending no good. She felt helpless and tried to escape.

"Where to?" Asked Nergal as he appeared in front of her, "The fun has just begun!"

He grabbed her arm and twisted in violently, making her scream loudly as her arm was being mangled.

"Scream for mercy." He ordered.

Gabriel stopped screaming, she desperately wanted him to leave her but she wouldn't give up. She stayed silent.

He started bending her arm in way an arm in ways that arm shouldn't be bent; she squirmed as pain shot through her body.

"Beg for my mercy!" He shouted.  
"Never! Miserable Swine, you hell spawn piece of shit!"

Nergal reached for her shoulder and pulled her arm out of its socket.

As Midnite and Crowley traded insults, they heard the horrid scream of someone being mangled by a brute force; both flinched at the sound of Gabriel's pain.

----------------------------------------------------

Frank was stapling demons to the walls when the heart stopping scream of a woman being tortured pierced his ears, he realized it was Gabriel and stood still for a moment wishing she'd survive whatever she was going through, then resumed his battle with more aggression and twice the fire.

----------------------------------------------------

As John emptied the duffle bag on what was in it and placed the child in it, he heard the scream of Gabriel. Although he didn't like her one bit, he felt sorry for her, if for a fragment of a second.

He held the bag and opened the doors, there were Crowley and Midnite. And as the first turned he punched him square across the face sending him falling to the ground.

"Midnite, think fast."

John threw the bag in the air and Midnite caught it, he ran up the stairs again with the child in his arms.

Midnite made his way to the floor above, disposing of remaining half-breeds as they came with his magic. He finally was alone and placed the child on a table, it looked human to him but he sensed there was something off about her, something that only John could see.

He placed his massive hands around the child's head and started performing the most powerful magic he's ever tried.

The air was thick with energy; Midnite could feel it just like Aaron. And just like the satanic priest he could channel said energy. Though he wouldn't use it to transport the child to hell, but for an entirely different reason.

----------------------------------------------------

Gabriel was pushed against the wall by Nergal, her left arm hung beside her motionless.

"You know, Gabriel," said Nergal as he morphed into his demon form, "Hell will be a blast with you, I mean how many demons have you deported? I wouldn't call it exaggerating if I said that every demon in hell has a reason to hate you personally. And when you go there, they're going to line up to give you a welcoming."

Gabriel shot her eyes with a whimper as Nergal stroked her hair subjectively.

"Here is a little preview." Said Nergal as he put his lips to Gabriel's and forced a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------

"You fool!" Said Crowley as he got up, "You have just cost yourself to descend into the deepest of circle of hell. The devil will spare no punishment on you now."

"Me?" Asked John, "You're the one who fucked up."

Crowley pounced on John spearing him to the ground, as he was there he started dealing him punches.

----------------------------------------------------

"Et separatur a plasmate tuo, Ut num quam laedatur amorsu antiqui serpentes. "

If John was there, he could se that the glowing in the child's eyes started to fade and her skin glistened more, the black marks on it started to change form.

"Rescind from the flesh I command thee -- Amar natash bow basar!"

----------------------------------------------------

John pushed Aaron face first into a wall, causing his nose to smash and his flesh to bleed, but his old friend and enemy turned around with a punch to his jaw.

Aaron kicked the fallen John in the ribs repeatedly, avenging his failure, but his vendetta was rough to a stop when John raised his revolver in the air and shot him in the stomach.

Crowley stopped the kicking, his eyes were boiling with rage and confusing as he starred at the bloodied and bruised Constantine, who lay on his back raising his revolver which had smoke pouring out of its barrel. Crowley then seemed to go to attack John but winced in pain and crumbled to the four screaming in pain.

"You didn't think you'd be killed by a gun, did you?" Asked John, breathing hardly on count of his busted ribs.

"you fool," said Crowley as he spat a mouthful of blood out, "didn't you know"  
"..That you'd return as a demon?" asked John, "I did, but killing you still seemed like a good idea."

Crowley started to laugh despite the blood pouring from his lips, like a mad man he chuckled, "Johnny Constantine: The biggest bag of air jackass the occult world has ever seen."

John opened the chamber of the gun, only two bullets were left, he shot them both into his former friend's skull and the laughing stopped.

----------------------------------------------------

Gabriel right hand reached into her pocket and produced two objects, the brass knuckles with the crosses carved and the ampoule of holy water, she slipped the first on and waited in disgust as Nergal's tongue roamed in her mouth, arousing pure repulsion.

"There," said the demon as he pulled back, "Was it good for you like it-- AAAAAA!"

Gabriel kicked the demon in his crotch with all the strength in her, channeling all her anger and frustration into that mighty kick, that caused the demon Nergal to scream like a demon of hell should.

Seeing this as an opportunity Gabriel shoved the ampoule into his mouth, and before he realized what she was doing, she shot her good fist with a punch into Nergal's jaw. The punch was fired with more aggression than the kick, adding the enforcement due to the solid metal and the further damage due to the carved crosses, the Punch had a scale tipping effect.

The ampoule exploded due to Gabriel's punch and the holy water coming from the River Jordan went down Nergal's throat and into his stomach.

Nergal gurgled and spasmed as the water cooked his insides, a winded Gabriel leaned, picked up the shotgun with her good arm and she checked the chamber. Only one bullet left. That's all she needed.

She stood over the lord of the Devil's spies and watched; Nergal's skin was blistering and melting away, and in his eyes she saw a look of hatred, fear and shame. Even without her powers as an Angel she managed to defeat Nergal for the second time. She pulled the trigger and Nergal's head exploded and he stopped spasming, the headless body then turned to dust.

Gabriel couldn't help but feel great pride as she left, perhaps the road to salvation has just appeared before her; perhaps she could end up in heaven again. She then felt a feeling of dampness in her back.

From the same spot she felt sharp pain; she turned around to see one of Crowley's half-breads that had stabbed her with a knife. As she bled and tried to understand, the demon took hold of her and pushed her out the window.

Shame, Anger and Sadness was what she felt in a brief moment as she plummeted, and then Serenity set in as she looked around her, watching the beautiful sky with all those marvelous stars. She took one last second to look at the world for the last time as a human, and closed her eyes and just listened and felt the cool air rushing past her skin..

She slammed had first into the ground and broke her neck instantly; her death was ugly but peaceful, for in the fee seconds she fell in, she sent prayers for Midnite, Chandler and Constantine to be victorious in their task. She finally came to understand humans.


	13. Last Man Standing

Gabriel opened her eyes, she didn't feel pain or anything, and she knew very well she was dead when she saw a bird frozen in the air. 

She stood and looked down to see her mortal body laying in a pool of blood on the ground, her head was bashed beyond recognition, her brain was spread all over the ground.

She felt a sudden presence, some light and the sound of flapping wings.

Azrael stood before her with her omnipresent scroll open, and her black wings spread. She stroked off a name.

"Gabriel," muttered Azrael, "Died 11 p.m., Severe trauma to the head, Los Angeles, California, America."

The Angel of death rolled the scroll and stuck it in a holster at her side. She smiled genuinely at her and said, "Hi, dear."

"Hello, Azrael." Answered Gabriel fearfully.  
"Weird shit going down tonight, huh? It's going to be a particularly busy night."

"I agree. So, up or down"  
"You now, it's not too often that someone take their demise in stride"  
"Sorry about that. But I've seen all the sights I'm ready to go home, wherever that is"  
"You know very well where you belong."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stood panting; he dropped his gun and looked upon the body of his old friend whom he has just killed. He could sense something happening to it, it was changing into that of a demon.

"Face it, John, you fucked up big time."

John could see the smirking soul of Aaron Crowley that stuck around anticipating his body to change so h could start his life as a demon.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you piece of shit. This isn't over, no yet."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" taunted Crowley's ghost, "You got your friends killed, you're getting all those who are left killed tonight, all you've done was make it a whole lot worse for everyone. So give me your best shot."

John smiled mysteriously and went to a corner where he had hid the contents of his duffel bag minutes age, and produced a small ebony wooden box, embedded with silver and carved in Latin.

Crowley seemed worried, he glanced over at his body that's skin was turning red.

"What's that?" He asked.  
"A little number from my friend Jack Moriarty whom you put in a hospital. I was going to use it to hold the child. It's a demon prison, pieced together by Buddhist Monks. And if my calculations are correct, you're feeling a little drawn to it, right?"

Crowley began to panic, he felt his astral form shift on its own and head to where the open box was, and the further his body was transformed, the more he felt the box attract him.

"Perhaps we can make a deal, John." Said Crowley as he grabbed the wall to keep himself from being sucked into the box, but his fingers just went straight through it.

"Go to Hell, buddy." Said John as the transformation of the body quickened, blackened horns pierced the now blood red skin and the hair turned white.

"No, John. Close that thing!" begged Aaron, and then a wind blew him away and crammed his soul into the box, the lid then shut on its own.

"Hell of a way to go." Whispered John as the smoke settled and all came to an end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnite was now able to see the child's true form; it was completely black with Crimson markings now. He continued chanting till it was too much for him and he was flung across the room by the separation.

A horrible sound he heard, like someone singing as he was being consumed by flames, Midnite didn't dare look. He came to his senses a minute later ad opened his eyes, just in time to see something with wings go crashing through the window and fly away with tremendous speed. He then heard the sound of a child's crying, a human child.

The witch doctor stood and staggered to the table where a human baby girl was laying. The spell had worked; he'd succeeded in separating the human part from the demonangel part. The first was still here, while the second had escaped, hopefully to where no one will ever find it again.

"'ey, Mate." Said Frank as he walked in with the crossbow in hand, "Are you alright"  
"I'll live." Said Midnite as he wrapped the child in his coat, "Hopefully it'll be the same with others."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John kneeled on the floor facing the wall, he lit a Silk Cut cigarette in celebration, and finally it was all over.

"Hello, John."

John recognized the vice, and used to hope he'd never hear it. He spun around and faced the Devil, sauntering in wearing a white suit.

"Luke."

"This feels familiar." Said Lucifer, remembering their encounter from a year ago, "Dejavoe. Now where's the child"  
"The child took a hike, half of him anyway. The other half you have no claim to, in other words you loose again. Consider yourself fingered." said John, as pompous as ever.

"You shouldn't have done that, John." Said the Devil angrily.  
"What are you going to do about that, kill me? Unlikely, that's Constantine: 2, Devil: Zero. Which is to say; up yours, Asshole."

"A funny thing just happened, John." Said the Devil as a mysterious smirk started spreading, "An Angelic Emissary had visited me. They threw you out"  
"What"  
"You're back in hell." Said the Devil triumphantly, "Right where you belong. They didn't appreciate you deceiving them very well."

"Big deal." Scoffed John, "I'll earn my redemption again."

Satan stuffed his hands into his pockets and said, "No, you won't."

He produced two things that John first thought were Cole, but then remembered where he'd seen them before; they were the cancerous tissue from his lunge that he'd taken out a year ago.

With the speed of light, the prince of darkness plunged his fists into John's chest. Constantine screamed at the searing pain, he realized what he was doing, planting the cancer right back in.

The Devil stepped back as John started coughing, his laughs echoed through the mansion as he watched his enemy hunched over, suffering from his returning terminal illness.

"I failed to mention that the Cancer had gotten more aggressive through the past year, and hence, you won't make it to see the sunrise."

"You bastard!" Yelled John, as blood poured from his lips, "You god-damn rat bastard!"

"Moi? I wasn't the one who was on ten packs of Cigarettes a week for twenty years, face it John, you brought this on yourself. The condemnation to hell, the cancer. It's all you, baby. I just happened to be here."

Constantine couldn't even kneel anymore, he lay on his side spitting out blood, every breath harder to take, Satan chuckled as he took a cigarette from John's pack and put it to his lips with a wave of hand the tip ignited and he stood enjoying his cigarette.

"I have another surprise fro you. Come out here, John is ready to see you."

Chas walked into the room shooting John looks of utter hate and pure contempt.

"Who are you?" Asked John amid coughs.  
"This is Kramer. Chas Kramer, Asshole"  
"It can't be... you.. you're"  
"Dead? Yes, I'm dead, and in hell. You sent me to hell, Constantine. A hell of a friend you are"  
"I didn't send you to hell"  
"Didn't you? I had your back, John. You should have returned the damned favor. Hell will be a lot easier to take now that you're going to b with me, sharing all the red delights."

John's eyes started to tear, and he soon was coughing and crying simultaneously, bringing more pleasure to Lucifer, "Aint life grand? God gave you cancer and I took it away, and now I'm giving it back. After all these ages, God and I agree on something."

While the Devil taunted the dieing Constantine, Chas was busy doing his own work, he creped to the corner where the box was and he picked up a circular saw that was behind it, the one crafted by Jack, the one capable of cutting a demon open.

"You will hang in the 8th circle of hell. And the demons will all... You know what? I won't spoil the surprise for you."

Chas turned on the circular saw and watched the holy blade as it spun.

"Speaking of Surprises." Muttered John as he spat a mouthful of blood, full of bravado, "Here is one right now.."

Chas stabbed the Devil in the back with the saw, and cut a massive hole in it, and before he had the chance to understand, Chas stuck his hand into the devil's back and clutched his hart, ripping it out with all the strength he had.

Lucifer fell to the ground, he turned slowly to watch Chas holding his still beating heart in his hand, there was something familiar with the smirk of the young man's face. That mischievous smirk he'd seen before.

Then Chas started to change, his hair grew straight and long, he grew in height and his figure changed, transforming into that of... Ellie.

"Surprise, Morningstar." Said the succubus as she crushed his heart in her fist. The Devil screamed in pain.

"But, how?" Asked Lucifer.

She pulled up her shirt and reveled a sigil carved in her skin by Austin North, a sigil that shielded her from all eyes of hell. She then ripped the beating heart into peaces and tossed the remains aside.

The Devil stopped shaking and died, the Fallen Angel Lucifer Morningstar was now deceased.

"I'm sorry, John." Said Ellie, "I didn't know he'd give you your cancer back"  
"I had it coming." Said John and coughed some more.

John's sight was getting fuzzy as he passed out, Ellie left in search of her child; she came across Midnite and Chandler who handed her daughter. And With a mother's kind touch and mercy, she took hr daughter in her arms and looked into her eyes dreamingly. The Child and Mother had been reunited.

"Hello, Jane." She said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John opened his eyes and watched as Gabriel walked into the room, he was dieing and she came to do her job.

"Well, John." Said Azrael as her wings folded up and disappeared, "Once again you're the last man standing, bravo."

John was too weak to reply, so Azrael just looked sternly at him.

"You know what you just did?"

John was slipping away very quickly; he could barely understand her words.

"If you're going to be like that, then I might as well do this..."

Azrael crouched down and brushed her hand all over his chest, and John's lungs were rejuvenated, the cancer was gone again. It didn't hurt this time, unlike with the devil who wanted it to be an unpleasant experience.

"I don't understand." Said John as he breathed with fresh lungs.  
"I healed you, smartass"  
"But, I'm condemned to hell"  
"Yes you are, but you have got yourself into an intriguing situation. You see when you told your friend to separate the child; you started a chain of events that will lead to the end of the world"  
"What? I don't understand. The child will destroy the world?"

"Not really." Said Azrael as she picked him up by the collar.

"The child is powerful, but no more of a threat than me. It's birth alone is the only thing notable in this whole mess, the prophecy is 'A daughter of deviancy and a son of light will be as man and woman, and sire the crimson child, and on the child's seventh day the Devil shall fade and the first of the Fallen shall rise. And so will the end begin"  
"First of the fallen?" Asked John.

"Before there were Humans and Angels, there was the First of gods creations, and when the first fell the Angels were born. Then when Lucifer fell, there was someone already at the bottom to receive him. For centuries they battled over who would rule Hell. Lucifer one, but only because he had the bigger army, the first accepted because he knew that he would have the last laugh, he hid in the caves waiting till the day he could make his return. And believe me John; he's rolling on the floors of hell laughing right now."

"I never heard of him"  
"Neither have we, our god had saw fit to tell us when the time came. The First is one bad mother fucker, John. Ten folds worse than the devil. His not a human, not a demon, not an Angel. He's unique, and hence the rules don't apply to him.

"Due to the situation, the old pact between the devil and god is gone, it's a whole new set of rules now. Angels and Demon will roam Earth as they please. Even we Half-Breads will become pure Angels again."

"All because of me"  
"Yes, John. That's why you're alive, because like it or not, you will fight for us. You will fight against the First of the Fallen and his Army of Hell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demons of Hell are in a state of chaos; they've just known that the Devil has been killed on earth, and that his soon Mammon shall take his place on his father's thrown. The lords of hell have come to pledge loyalty to him.

A force to reckon with had stalked through the crowds, seven feet of muscles, yellow eyed, his hair reached to his hips. A frightening specimen, this newcomer who had hid in the caves for eons had came to claim what was his. The Warriors of Hell tried to stop him but were ripped to shreds. He made his way to Mammon who lunged at him; the son of the Devil had a painful demise. The sight brought all demons to stand at bay and hear what the beast came to say.

"Who are you?" Hissed Lilith.  
"I am the first of the fallen," said the beast, "I am the first evil, I am the true devil. I am no fallen angel, nor human. I am the first of the fallen. This Hell is rightfully mine, as is Earth and so will Heaven be one day."

The remaining Demons of hell were initially reluctant to approach the new comer, but eventually accepted him as their general and leader, and stalked to plead their loyalty to him, vowing to serve under his command in the war between Heaven and Hell.


	14. Epilogue

_Ravenscar Medical Complex_

Jack was still asleep in his hospital room, quit as the grave. The nurse on call yawned in dizziness, the cool of the air conditioner and the sound of the beeping heart monitor were too soothing. She looked in pity upon the patient, he was brought in a month ago, none knew how the man survived the beating he got; they managed to heal his body. But his head was lost; he was likely to spend his life in a vegetated state.

She put her head to a side and shut her eyes.

The windows of the private room opened on their own and a gentle, frail figure entered. The Angel floated in the air and landed next to the bed of the slumbering Jack, she mercifully brushed his head and whispered something in his ear, then retreated and left through the window that closed behind her.

The beeping started to change, then Jack's hand started moving, this all brought the nurse full awake. She rushed out looking for some doctor; the patient was coming out if it.

Jack's eyes opened, he could barely see from all the time he didn't use his eyes, but he starred at the window and whispered, "Gabriel?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three months later.

John bid farewell to Jack, who was walking around his shop with the help of a Cain and making preparations to reopen his store in a few days.

As he walked through the streets heading home, he felt a presence descending behind him, he spun around to see two white wings attached to a young man of twenty; a dear friend of his.

"Hello John." Said the Angel.  
"Hello Chas."

Chas hadn't gone to hell, not at all. He'd become an Angel of heaven. He'd appeared to John following the events from a few months back.

"How are things in heaven"  
"It's a little Awkward since Gabriel got reinstated. And it's weird coping with the new rules, and that fact that there are no more half breeds, and Angels and Demons can move between their realms and earth as they please. How about you?"

"Still standing. I assume you have something to tell me"  
"Make journey to New York"  
"A mission"  
"Yes, meet a man by the name **_Rupert Giles_** and embark on a mission from god"  
"Strange thing; working for god while I know I belong in Hell."

Chas backed away into the shadows and started floating upwards, "Make good choices, John Constantine. Perhaps we will meet in the Kingdom of lights after all."

* * *

Yes, there will be a sequel; it'll be a crossover of sorts. 


End file.
